Twice The Fun, Twice The Trouble
by SweetGA07
Summary: <html><head></head>Two girls hit the scene of the Jersey Shore, it's time to turn the house upside down and they aren't scared to do what ever they want. Being full blooded Italian doesn't hurt either.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Lyric and Skye thats it. This story came out of no where and I figured that I would write it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy please...If not oh well!**

* * *

><p>"You want us to do what?"<p>

The producer smiled at the woman in front of her.

"I want you and your friend to join the cast of the show Jersey Shore. Come on Lyric it will be interesting to see two full blooded Italians actually on the show "

Lyric looked over at the woman and shook her head before looking over her best friend who was smiling at her.

"Both of you guys were born in Jersey and moved at the age of thirteen." SallyAnn said looking at the two of them. "According to the application you guys put it you were still raised as if you lived in Jersey and would take trips there. It's not like you guys are different in any way." She added.

"Look with all due respect I don't think we would fit in." Lyric said looking at her. "As you can tell by the way we are dressed Skye and I aren't actually the New Jersey club hopping, slutty clothes wearing, fucking a different a man every night girls." She added.

The producer took a deep breath and nodded at her comment.

"What my friend is trying to say is that we are different from the other Jersey Shore girls." Skye said leaning forward. "We were brought up to actually respect our bodies not give it away just to anybody. Clubbing and Partying was ok but it was done when it was it called for not a every night thing." She added.

Lyric nodded in agreement with her friend.

"Alright, we aren't asking you to do what they do. You guys be you do what ever." SallyAnn said nodding at the two of them. "We just had a cast mate leave and we need somebody to replace her with. And I believe that adding two instead of one will be interesting." She added.

Skye looked at Lyric who was looking at her.

"We will do it, but I am going to warn you." replied Skye looking at the producer. "Lyric here has a temper and she isn't one of those girls who will shy away from it." She added.

"Even better." replied SallyAnn. "Can you have your things ready in a few hours to take or would you rather go tomorrow?" She added.

Lyric ran her hand through her long brown hair and smiled.

"I can have my things ready in a few hours." replied Lyric laughing. "I am not one of those girlie girls at all. I mean I have my moments but yea." Shea dded.

"We can do it in a few hours." Skye replied laughing.

She nodded at the two girls who quickly got up from their seats in front of her desk and made a beeline for the exit. Grabbing her phone on her desk she hit a button and smiled brightly.

"They are in." SallyAnn said twirling a pencil in between her fingers. "Get another bed in the house before they get back from work." She added.

Hanging up the phone she smiled brightly and sighed.

"This is going to be great."

~*Outside*~

"I can't believe you actually put in that damn application." Skye said looking at Lyric.

"You can't?" asked Lyric as she climbed into the front seat of Skye's Honda Accord. "This is me your talking about." She added.

Skye shook her head as she got into the drivers side and smiled as Lyric slammed the door. Both girls looked at each other before letting out a big scream and laughing at each other.

"Come on we can't lollygag around." Lyric said nodding at her. "We've got to get our things ready, aren't you glad now we are room mates?" She added.

Skye busted out laughing as she pulled out onto the busy streets.

"Yes lord yes." replied Skye laughing.

Lyric laughed at the comment as she looked out the window and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and quickly started texting.

"You know you can't have that phone when you are there right?" asked Skye as she pulled to a stop at a redlight.

"Uh huh, I'm texting a few people I know and tell them that my phone is going to be off for a little while." replied Lyric without her looking up. "You should do the same with that boyfriend of yours." She added.

Skye shook her head and smiled.

"Me and Donnie broke up last week Lyric." replied Sky as she started going down the street once more.

After driving for about twenty minutes Skye pulled up into a small drive way of her home that she shared with Lyric.

"We are home." Skye said putting the car in park.

Lyric looked up and put her phone into her pocket book and got out of the car. Slamming the door she took her flip flops off and took off running past Skye who stopped walking.

"In a hurry to pack?" asked Skye as she started walking to the house.

"No! I GOT TO PEE!" replied Lyric as she unlocked the door and ran into the house dropping her things by the door.

Skye busted out laughing as she got to the door and grabbed Lyric's things and put them on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Closing the front door Lyric reappeared and smiled brightly at her.

"Ok everything is good now! My Bladder is now empty." Lyric said laughing.

"You dork." Skye said laughing while walking around her.

Lyric laughed quickly followed her friend down the hallway and walked into her room and opened the door and sighed.

"So much stuff so little time." replied Lyric laughing. "Now what to pack for the shore?" She added.

Skye appeared in the doorway of her room and smiled at her.

"Do the impression you do." Skye said laughing.

"So much shit to take and like oh my god I don't know what the fuck to take!" Lyric said adding a valley girl accent to it.

Skye busted out laughing as Lyric walked back in her room shaking her ass.

"Here we come Jersey Shore!" shouted Skye as she put her big suit case on the bed. "Jersey Shore Punks get ready to meet a different style of Italians." She added.

"They are in for a tornado ride to hell." Lyric said within her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Lyric and Skye thats it. This story came out of no where and I figured that I would write it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy please...If not oh well!**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning." Skye said walking into her room mate's bedroom turning on the light. "It's time to get up." She added.<p>

"Nooo I don't wanna." replied Lyric pulling her covers over her head. "I want to stay in my bed where the sane people are." She added laughing.

Skye busted out laughing and pulled the covers down.

"Get your ass up." replied Skye looking at her. "We've got to leave by at least nine babygirl, it's seven now. And I know you, you'll find something else you want to pack." She added.

Lyric groaned as she sat up on the side of her bed.

"I'm up." Lyric said rocking back and forth. "I need Brent to get my day started right." She added.

Skye grabbed a hold of the remote to Lyric's radio and hit play causing the band Shinedown to fill the room. She watched Lyric slowly get up and shake her body as if she was trying to wake her self up.

"I wonder about you at times." Skye said looking at her. "I am going to go to the kitchen do you want anything?" She added.

"Can I have some orange juice please?" asked Lyric who walked over to her dresser.

Skye nodded as she walked out of the room. Lyric grabbed her pony tail from her night stand and quickly put her hair up into a messy pony tail.

"Do we have to get dressed up?" Lyric shouted causing Skye to laugh at her. "I want to show up looking like a bum and make them go oh shit we got a little homeless person here." She added.

"Get dressed Lyric it won't hurt you." Skye said walking backwards her room.

Lyric groaned as she sat down on the floor quickly and grabbed her make up bag pulling it to her. Skye walked into the room and put the cup on the nightstand.

"Do you have any idea what you are wearing today?" Skye asked as she walked over to her friend's closet.

"Depends on my make up." replied Lyric as she started going through her make up bag.

Skye shook her head at her sleepy room mate then smiled.

"I'm going to go get ready and all that loveable junk." Skye said looking at her watch. "Remember we have to leave by nine." She added.

"Ok ok go." replied Lyric without looking up.

Skye walked out and jogged almost to her room and grabbed her make up bag from the floor and sat down the bed. Lyric shook her head after she put her make up on and let her hair fall down.

"It only took me twenty minutes this time." Lyric said standing up and doing a fake pose thing in the mirror. "I'm getting good at this." She added.

Walking over to her closet that Skye left open she quickly started going through it. She quickly pulled a strappless purple sun dress that had a floral design on it. Skye walked into the room holding her outfit in her hands and watched as Lyric was pulling some under wear out and a strapless bra. Lyric looked up and smiled at her.

"Go get ready." Lyric said throwing a flip flop at her.

"NO!" Skye shouted sticking her tongue out.

Lyric laughed as she was stripping her clothes off. After about ten minutes Lyric walked out of her room and started dancing down the hallway towards the living room to see Skye sitting on the couch with her cell phone to her ear.

"FUCK YOU DONNIE WE ARE GOING TO JERSEY SHORE!" shouted Lyric causing Skye to bust out laughing.

Skye shook her head and closed her cellphone and smiled.

"He hung up but he did say to tell you to go fuck your self." Skye replied as she shook up from the couch. "I need to go get dressed." She added.

"Next time you speak to his mashmellow ass, tell him that I did fuck my self last night." replied Lyric replied nodding her head as she walked back to her room. "I bet I fucked my self better and harder then he could ever dream of doing it period too." She added.

Skye shook her head at the comment and walked to her room and got dressed quickly then she started dragging out her suit cases. Lyric slipped on her white flip flops as she heard Skye's heels click the floor. Lyric grabbed a hold of her bags and walked behind Skye who had the trunk already open.

"How many more do you have?" Skye asked as she fitted her bags into the trunk along with Lyric's one bag.

"I got one more but it's a little bag so it can go in the back seat." replied Lyric as she made her way back to the house. "Ok maybe two but they are little." She added

Skye raised an eye brow as she walked into the house and saw that Lyric was holding one bag and rolling another.

"I'll put them in the backseat." Lyric said walking out as Skye got to her room.

Skye grabbed her last two bags and turned off the light and closed the door. Walking past Lyric's room she looked in and turned the light off and grabbed another small bag from beside the door and closed it as Lyric reappeared in the house.

"Thanks." Lyric said grabbing the bag and grabbing one of hers.

"Your welcome." replied Skye as she grabbed their pocket books from the coffee table.

Skye walked out of the house and closed the door. Turning around she quickly locked the door as Lyric grabbed her another suit case from the porch and quickly put them in the car.

"WE ARE GOING TO JERSEY!" shouted Skye as she jogged down the steps.

"We are about to show them what true Italians look like." replied Lyric as she got into the passenger side. "And we are going to show them what style and class are." She added.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Lyric and Skye thats it. This story came out of no where and I figured that I would write it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy please...If not oh well!**

* * *

><p>"We are here." Skye said pulling up at the house as Lyric adjusted her dress. "I am sure they didn't inform them we are coming." She added.<p>

"Great." Lyric replied shaking her head as she ran her hand through her hair.

Skye got out of the car and grabbed one suit case and grabbed one of Lyrics who got out. She slammed the door with a smile on her face.

"I hear fighting out here." Lyric said with a smile. "Just like work." She added.

Skye shook her head as she locked the car doors. Lyric grabbed the handle of her bag and walked up the steps that lead to the porch. Skye followed in suit adjusted her black skirt and her yellow halter top.

"Look good?" asked Skye.

"Um hum." replied Lyric as she stretched.

Skye shook her head and knocked on the door. Lyric opened the door and walked in causing everybody to stop fighting and stare at her.

"Hi." Lyric replied waving.

"Who the hell are you?"

Skye walked in behind her and put her suit case on the floor.

"Ok who the hell are the two of you? What are you doing in our house."

Lyric smiled brightly and walked further into the house.

"Hi, I'm Lyric and this is Skye." Lyric said pointing at Skye and herself. "We are your new room mates for the rest of the summer." She added.

The three people in the kitchen stared at them for a second before shaking their heads at them. Skye looked at Lyric who was standing there looking at them.

"Ok don't look at me as if I grew two heads or something." Lyric said pointing at them. "I am a full blooded Italian female." She added.

"She has a temper too." Skye said chiming in causing them to laugh.

Lyric rolled her eyes as the comment then looked up at as a small petite little woman walked down the stairs.

"The smush room has two beds in it yall!"

"We got new room mates."

She looked towards where he was pointing at. She smiled brightly over at the two of them and quickly walked over.

"I'm Nicole but you can call me Snooki."

"I'm Lyric and she is Skye."

Before either of them could reply the small girl wrapped her arms around their waist and hugged them tightly.

"So hahaha no room for you guys!" Snooki said turning around pointing at the guy. "Mike you have yet to clean the plate?" She added.

"No I cooked a feast for you guys I don't think I should have to do that." replied Mike as he nodded at the plate.

The other brunette on the other side of the island just stared at him with a pissed off look on her face. They quickly went at it once more as Skye and Lyric stood there.

"Come on I'll show you to the room." Snooki said nodding up the stairs. "Then I'll introduce you guys to everybody." She added.

Both women grabbed their suit cases from the floor and followed her upstairs. Once to the top of the stairs she opened a door and walked in to show two small twin beds waiting for them.

"We got a few more bags in the car, could you help us?" Skye asked as Lyric put her bag on her bed.

"Sure not a problem, I 'll even get a guy to help." replied Snooki. "PAULY!" she added.

Lyric looked up as a guy appeared in the doorway looking at the two of them as if they were meat or something.

"Eyes up here tan boy." Lyric said pointing to her eyes. "The twins belong to me right now." She added.

He shook his head as if he was shaking thoughts of his head and looked down at Snooki waiting for a answer.

"We need help to get their bags up here." Snooki said with a smile. "They are our new room mates." She added.

"Ok nice to know people don't inform us." Pauly replied as they walked out of the room.

Lyric laughed as Skye was mocking him behind his back. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs the people from before were fussing still about the plate. Lyric groaned and walked over to the table and picked up the plate as everybody stopped talking and stared at her. She grabbed the silver wear from the plate and put in the sink and walked over to the trash and dumped it before putting in the sink. She washed her hands. Skye was smiling as she walked over once more and followed the group outside.

"I am sorry but little shit like that I will not hear fighting over it's pathetic sorry." Lyric said shaking her head as she walked down the steps.

"Get use to it." Pauly said grabbing a suit case from the trunk.

Snooki nodded in agreement as she grabbed one. Lyric grabbed her other two and slammed the door as Skye grabbed hers. Walking back into the house Lyric kicked the door closed with her foot gently. She went to turn around and stopped as she felt somebody take one of her bags from her hand.

"I'm Mike."

"Lyric."

She nodded at him as they walked up stairs leaving two other people down stairs to brew she assumed. Lyric put her bag down at the end of the bed and looked up as other people stared to form in the door causing her to jump back a little bit.

"Ok panic attack may happen don't rush at me please." Lyric said nodding at her.

"Breath and you won't have one." replied Skye as she unzipped her suit case.

Snooki laughed at the comment and smiled as she noticed people.

"ALRIGHT YALL!" Snooki said turning around looking at the group of people. "These two hot sexy women are the new room mates. This one is Skye!" She added pointing at her.

Skye waved at them and nodded.

"This one is Lyric." Snooki said pointing at her. "Alright they are Sammi, Ronni, Mike, Vinny, Jenni, and you know Pauly." She added pointing at them.

"Hi." Lyric said waving at them.

"Come on let's go down stairs." Snooki said pushing them out a little bit. "This room it to damn little for all of us." She added.

Skye nodded in agreement as the two of them followed the whole group of people. Lyric closed the door behind her and jogged down the stairs almost and fell and busted her ass causing a lot of people to laugh.

"I almost made it down without no damn problem!" Lyric shouted and pouting.

"Maybe that will be the only time you do that." Jenni said laughing.

Everybody walked into the small living room laughing. Skye sat down on the couch while Lyric stood up as people stared.

"Where you are guys from?" asked Pauly.

Skye looked up at Lyric who was looking at her.

"We are both originally from New Jersey but we moved away to New York Cirty." Skye replied to the question. "We grew up together and became room mates etch." She added.

"I am 24 years old and I'm full blooded Italian baby with a temper when I'm mad." Lyric said doing a small pose. "I am a good person and I'll be anybody friend but the moment some stupid shit gets started and my name gets in it. That temper shows." She added.

All of the girls looked at each other for a second then back at her.

"I am glad Angelina left." Jenni said laughing. "That girl would have stared some shit. How old are you Skye?" She added.

"I am 21 years old I just turned 21 a couple of months ago." Skye said nodding at her. "I am new to the drinking game so don't try to get me drunk." She added.

"Hear that Mike no getting her drunk." Sammi said pointing at him.

Skye shook her head at the girl's comment and smiled up at Lyric who was smiling still.

"Do either of you have boyfriends?" Ronnie asked looking at Skye. "We had a situation a little while ago and we need to clear that." He added.

Both shook their heads no.

"I wasn't going to come to the Jersey Shore with a boyfriend." replied Lyric looking at her. " I wanted to be a kid in a candy store." She added.

"She can live for me." Jenni said laughing.

Skye laughed as Lyric hit her.

"I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago." Skye said nodding at them. "We dated for four years and I need to be free and I need to see what life is without him." She added.

Ronnie nodded at her and looked up as Lyric sat down on the arm of the couch.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Lyric asked looking at her new room mates.

"We are going out tomorrow night." Mike said nodding at her. "That's about it, some of us have to work tomorrow." He added.

Lyric nodded at him and stood up from the arm of the chair.

"Well I am going to go and unpack." Lyric said smiling. "I'm going to change out of this dress and put on some comfortable clothes." She added.

"I need to change too." Skye said nodding at her. "Don't be scared when we reappear because she will be wearing classes and I'll have no make up I'm sure." She added.

Everybody laughed at the comment as the two new room mates walked up the stairs and disappeared leaving the others down stairs to start talking about the new house guest.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Lyric and Skye thats it. This story came out of no where and I figured that I would write it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy please...If not oh well!**

* * *

><p>Lyric quickly changed into a pair of sweet pants a halter top. Skye watched as the girlie girl side of Lyric was disappearing and the tomboyish time was coming out. Putting her hair up into a messy pony tail Lyric sat down on the bed and grabbed her glasses and put them on.<p>

"Don't look at me like that woman." Lyric said shaking her head. "I dress like this at home so I don't care what people think of me when I'm tired." She added.

"I never thought I'd see you around hot guys and you dress like that." replied Skye looking at her. "some of them were pretty fine." She added.

"True, but the thing is what do people say if they don't like you when you are dressed down completely and utterly ugly they don't need you period." replied Lyric nodding at her. "I'm going to go down stairs and mingle so don't they don't think I am a snobby bitch or what ever." She added.

Skye watched as Lyric walked out of the room and another period walked in looking at her.

"I'm Vinny."

"I'm Skye." she replied putting her suit case up under the small bed.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up from the floor.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Vinny replied nodding at her with a thick accent causing her to smile a bit.

Skye slipped her heel highs off and nodded at him.

"Let's go down stairs." Skye said nodding at him. "I don't want people think I'm a snobby bitch." She added.

He laughed at the comment and followed her down stairs. Skye reached the bottom to see Lyric was in the kitchen with a dish rag cleaning up.

"Oh lord." Skye said shaking her head smiling. "We aren't even here a day and your already cleaning." She added looking at her.

"I'm OCD!" Lyric said putting the rag on the counter top. "I can't help it you know that." She added.

Sammi and Ronnie where standing off to the side laughing at the two of them while the others were smiling and laughing.

"She is one of those girls who are neat freaks." Skye said pointing at her as she sat down in a chair at the table. "Plus she is one of those girls who will do laundry no matter whose they are. She will straighten up anything and everything. She spring cleans about ten times a year." She added.

Lyric just smiled and shook her head at Skye who was laughing at her. Mike shook his head as Lyric went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"I am not that bad." Lyric said drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Oh really?" Skye asked as the others looked at them. "That's why our house is spotless with nothing out of place?" She added.

Lyric laughed at the comment and walked around the island. She looked down at Snooki then laughed as she bent her knees and bent down to the smaller woman's level.

"Hi." Lyric said smiling brightly.

"I am going to like you." Snooki said smiling.

Lyric nodded at her and put her arm around her shoulder and looked at the other girls.

"We are twins almost, I'm just taller." replied Lyric laughing and standing up.

Skye shook her head and smiled.

"I know that it's late in the game that we are here but I am hoping we can make the best of it." Lyric said nodding.

"I think we can deal with it." Vinny said nodding at them. "A few new room mates won't kill any of us. At least the two of you aren't grenades." He added.

Everybody quickly shot him a look causing him to stop talking and smile a little bit.

"Sorry hunny but WE are FAR from being that." Skye said standing up turning around showing off her body. "We work out to keep our lovely bodies in shape and fit for beach weather. Trust me Vinny honey when I say that I know I can rock anybody's world." She added.

Lyric smiled at the comment and showed off her body by holding up her t-shirt. She did a little twist and did a small dance causing a the rest to laugh. Skye didn't take her eyes off of Vinny for a second then looked up at Pauly who was sitting by her.

"Since it's my first time at the Jersey Shore who is going to be my cuddle buddy?" Skye asked looking around at the guys. "I won't ask Ronnie over there because I think that Sammi would kick my ass." She added.

"Damn right I will if you try to take my man." Sammi said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Lyric went to say something but stopped and let out a small scream as she was pulled down into Mike's lap causing a lot of people to stare.

"I am assuming you found your cuddle buddy." replied Skye looking at her.

"But but but I wanted Snooki!" Lyric said doing a fake pout causing the smaller woman to laugh. "I get her tomorrow night then." She added laughing.

Mike laughed a girl on his lap as she sat there looking at the other room mates without another word about why she was in his lap.

"I feel left out!" Skye said crossing her arms over her chest. "I want a cuddle person too! I'm the hotter one!" She added.

"HEY!" Lyric said throwing a pillow at Skye who caught it laughing.

"I am! Don't be hating that I am honey." replied Skye laughing the whole time.

Vinny raised his hand and quickly pulled Skye up from the chair and put his arm around her shoulder causing her to look at him.

"Yay! I get a hot guy." Skye said laughing and shaking her head.

Ronnie and Sammi shook their heads while Jenni grabbed Lyric from Mike's lap.

"Some on Snooks let's go give this two the run down." Jenni said nodding upstairs.

Skye walked out of Vinny's arm and followed Lyric as they followed the other women upstairs. Lyric put a piece of her fallen hair behind her ear and let Skye get in front of her.

"What the hell Mike?" Sammi said looking at him. "They are new here and you can't wait to get your hands on one of them? Can't your fucking ass keep it in your pants for one night. For all you know they could be shanks or something." She added.

Lyric stopped moving as she went to walk away. She turned back around and stood at the top of the stairs and listened to the conversation that was going on downstairs. Skye turned around to see Lyric standing there with her arms crossed with a pissed off look her face.

"You don't know nothing Sammi so don't be tryin to judge somebody." Vinny said looking at his room mate. "From the way they appear and act they are good people." He added.

"They might be good people but don't you think it's funny how they come right in here and get in the middle of stuff?" Sammi asked as she was unware that Lyric was listening. "Come on Vinny, be realist here. Two new GIRLS in the houses we all know you three can't wait to try to get some. I'm sure the 24 year old would be willing to give it to anybody since we are in Jersey Shore." She added.

Skye grabbed Lyric's arm as she went to walk down the stairs. Lyric pulled her arm out of her grip causing Skye to run and get Jenni and Snooki.

"Come help me get her before fist start flying your girl Sammier or Sammie what ever said something that caused Lyric to get pissed off." Skye said looking at them.

Lyric got to the bottom of the stairs and looked at Sammi who was standing there looking at her.

"You got something you want to say about me to me?" Lyric asked as she stared at the female. "I didn't come here to deal with little prissy girls who assume things about people they just met honey. I am not easy and I'm not cheap. I was raised better than that. I am not going to give it up to anybody the first time I meet them. So now do you got something you want to say to me?" She added.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Lyric and Skye thats it. This story came out of no where and I figured that I would write it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy please...If not oh well!**

* * *

><p>"I haven't even been here a day and I'm already in drama." Lyric said shaking her head as she sat down on her bed with her back against the wall. "That is really screwed up." She added.<p>

"I agree." Jenni said nodding at her. "But Sammi is just being herself. Let her get to know you and she'll change her tune I'm sure." She added.

Skye put her hand up into a pony tail and quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and halter top almost matching Lyric.

"I can't say that because I don't know the girl Jenni, but she has no right to assume anything." Skye said as she sat down on her bed. "I didn't assume she was a bitch by looking at her. So she shouldn't assume shit about Lyric. If she assumes somethings about me I'll set her fake tan ass straight." She added.

Snooki, Jenni, and Lyric all just busted out laughing at the comment. Lyric yawned a little bit and laid down on the bed as the rest just stared at her.

"I've got to pee." Lyric said jumping up and running out of the room.

Skye laughed at the facial expressions that Jenni and Snooki had on their faces when Lyric almost ran them over to get out of the room.

"You'll get use to that." Skye said nodding at her. "She is one of those blunt girls who will do what ever it takes. I am the youngest but I feel like the mom sometimes. But over all though Lyric is a very sweet person. She would give you the shit off of her back if you need it. She isn't scared to walk around in her bra either." She added.

"The guys are going to love her." Snooki said shaking her head with a small smile. "But I love her already though. She is like me but taller." She added laughing.

Lyric quickly finished in the bathroom and walked out into the hallway. Stretching she walked down the stairs to Mike cleaning up the kitchen.

"You know sometimes it's best to let somebody else do that." Lyric said as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"I'm the situation baby girl I can handle this." Mike said pointing at himself. "But if I did that the guys would do it the girls wouldn't. We already went through this before." He added.

Lyric grabbed the broom from his grip and quickly started swiping the floor.

"Your the new girl you shouldn't' have to do that because you didn't eat the feast." replied Mike trying to snatch the broom back but she kept moving it out of his grip.

She turned around and smiled up at him.

"Boy I was raised in a traditional Italian house hold, the women do all the cleaning and do some of the cooking." Lyric said looking up at him. "By the way if you want to swipe all you got to do now is pick it up." She added looking down.

Mike looked down to see the pile of dirt already there waiting. She handed the broom to him and smiled at him as Pauly D and Vinny walked in with towels around their waist.

"Hey boys." Lyric said nodding at them. "The man couldn't help himself, he had to stare at the lovely full blooded Italian female." she added laughing.

"I like her." Pauly said smiling. "She is a smart ass and plus she is hot. Can't go wrong with that." he added.

Lyric shook her head at them as they disappeared upstairs leaving the two of them alone once more.

"Show me where your room is." Lyric said as he put the stuff in the trash can.

"Ok I won't complain." Mike said putting the broom away.

She shook her head and smiled as she followed up the stairs. She walked into the room and waved at the Pauly who was sitting on the bed.

"I just wanted to say good nite since I'm going to the store tomorrow with Ronnie and Jenni." Lyric said nodding at them.

Mike and Pauly both waved at her as she walked out of the room leaving the two guys alone. Pauly cracked a smile at his friend.

"I can see it from a mile a away." Pauly said laughing. "That hottie right there has a crush on the situation." He added.

"Who doesn't?" Mike asked looking at him. "If I was her I'd have a crush on me too. Look at me." He added laughing.

Lyric shook her head as they were unaware she was listening to them. She walked back into her room to see the girls staring at her.

"I wanted a drink of water." replied Lyric as she put her head on her pillow looking at them.

"Mmhmm sure." Jenni said nodding at her. "Girl beware that man is trouble and a handful." She added.

"That just means it's a game for her." Skye said smiling. "Lyric loves the guys who are players and thinks they can score." She added.

Lyric threw a pillow at Skye's head causing her friend to laugh.

"It's not like you aren't mis high and mighty over here." Lyric said nodding at her. "It's not like you don't like a good game either. This is the Jersey Shore, I'm meant to have fun here not find a guy who will attach himself to me." She added.

"In other words you are going to be a slut this summer?" Skye asked while the other girls stared at her in shock she just said that to her best friend.

"You damn straight." Lyric said with a grin. "I'll be the best slut in this town and in this house. I will give my self pleasure better then any man. I'll be my own slut." She added.

Jenni and Snooki both busted out laughing at Lyric's reply.

"Since I've got to go work with you Jenni and Ronnie tomorrow I'm going to hit the bed." Lyric said curling up against her covers.

"Even though she is the smartass and the her own slut she is actually the one who is on time believe it or not." Skye said laughing.

Jenni and Snooki both shook her heads as they waved at the girls walking out of the room turning off the lights as Skye walked out behind them leaving Lyric alone in her bed. She followed Jenni and Snooki to their room with a smile.

"Is it going to be awkward that we are here?" Skye asked as she leaned up against the door frame. "I mean it's late in the game and everybody knows everybody and comfortable with it." She added.

"Girl I'm not going to lie, it is going to be a bit odd having two other females in the house." Jenni said nodding at her. "But I believe that we can make it work. I'll tell you this I'll have your back if you've got mine. I'll be your friend til if I get word that you talk shit then I'll confront you and it will be hell on earth for you. If you don't do that you should be fine. The same goes for your friend." She added.

Skye nodded at as Sammi walked past her glaring at her.

"What did I do to her?" Skye asked looking at the girls. "I don't want her man if that is what she thinks." She added.

"We've had a long last few days to be honest with you." Snooki said pointing to her mouth. "I got punched in the face by a grown man a few days ago." She added.

Skye's body language changed causing Jenni to stare at her with a strange look on her face.

"A man hit you? Please tell me that punk ass got arrested?" Skye said as Snooki nodded at her. "I don't deal with men like that period. Oh he better pray you don't point him out to me when I'm around. I'll be more then happy to beat the shit out of a guy because of that. Skye don't play that game." She added shaking her head.

"He got put in jail." Snookie said nodding at her.

Skye looked over her shoulder and smiled a little bit as Vinny walked past.

"I got a crush on him." Snooki said pointing at her.

"He is a good looking guy I don't want to sleep with him I just got out of a relationship Snooks." replied Skye looking at her.

Snooki smiled brightly at her as Jenni laid down in the bed.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Skye said waving at them. "Thanks for the help and heads up." She added.

"Anytime." replied Jenni replied with a yawn.

Skye walked back to her room and saw Lyric was now passed out facing away from her.

"Night ." Skye said climbing into her bed.

"Night Ms. Wahlberg." replied Lyric rolling around in the bed.

Skye laughed a little bit to her self. After while Lyric opened her eyes a little bit to look at the clock to notice that three hours had past. She grinned a little bit as she slowly moved the covers off of her body then quickly got up and walked out of the room.

"Thank god for hallway lights being on." Lyric said blinking a little bit.

She tip toed into another room and slowly walked over to a bit and touched a arm at least she hoped it was.

"Mike?" Lyric said in a low whisper.

"No Pauly, wrong bed." Pauly replied causing her to start laugh. "The other one." he added.

Lyric stood up quickly and walked over to the bed and was quickly pulled down into the bed. Covers quickly went over her body.

"About time you got here the situation was getting lonely up in here." Mike said with a small laugh against her neck.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Lyric replied curling up against him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, another chapter for you guys from the newest Jersey Shore addict :P :) But anyways I only own Lyric and Skye thats it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Time to get up." Skye whispered as she rolled over in her bed slowly uncovering her head to see that Lyric's bed was empty causing her to sit up slowly. "What the hell? I know that bitch isn't up before me." She added.<p>

She slowly crawled out of her bed and slipped on a pair of flip flops and stretched. Pulling her shirt down she walked out of the room shaking her head. Skye looked around the corner and opened a door slowly to see Lyric curled up against Mike in the bed who was actually smiling in his sleep.

"Morning."

Skye jumped and turned around to see Vinny standing there looking at her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." replied Vinny as he looked over her head to see the site she was looking at before. "She went to Pauly's bed first last night." He added laughing.

"Your kidding me." replied Skye as he shook his head. "Nice." She added.

Skye walked into the room slowly and touched Lyric's arm gently and shook it gently causing her to roll over and groan a little bit.

"What?" Lyric said looking up at her with her eyes half way open.

"Time to get up we've got to go meet up with Dan at the t-shirt shop." replied Skye looking at her.

Lyric nodded at her as Vinny shook his head at the friends. Skye picked up Mike's arm putting away from Lyric who got out of the bed slowly and walked past Vinny as if she was sleep walking not paying him any attention.

"Get ready she is about to start singing." Skye said laughing as she walked past him. "Off key because she is half asleep." She added.

"Why is she going to sing?" asked Vinny as he noticed Mike waking up.

Skye turned around giving him a bright smile even though she was sleepy her self.

"It wakes her up for some godly reason." replied Skye nodding at him. "Why are you up? You aren't working." She added.

He shrugged his shoulders at her as he walked back into his room. Lyric watched as Skye walked into the room once more.

"Don't you lay down either." replied Skye looking at Lyric who was mumbling something.

"I'm not going to lay down you idiot." replied Lyric as she stood up slowly. "I need caffeine before I go back to bed though." She added.

Skye walked as Lyric walked out of the room leaving her alone in the room once more. She went to sit down on her bed but stopped as Jenni appeared in the doorway.

"Your girl just crawled into the bed with Mike." Jenni said looking at her with a grin on her face.

"Ahh!" Skye said following Jenni out of the room once again to go fetch Lyric.

Skye looked at Lyric who was once again curled up against the man again. Jenni laughed as Skye grabbed Lyric's arm pulling her up once more causing Mike to push the girl out of the bed rolling over on to his stomach preventing her to get back in.

"Go away." Mike said into his pillow.

Lyric slapped him in the back of the head and walked out of the room leaving the sleeping guys alone again.

"Go get something to drink and get dressed for work now." Skye said pushing Lyric towards the stairs. "No getting in bed with the ugly situation." She added.

Lyric just rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs redoing her hair as Jenni followed her to make sure that she wouldn't go back up stairs.

"You are not a morning person." Jenni said looking at Lyric who was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What gave you that idea?" Lyric said with a small laugh.

Jenni shook her head at her new room mate as Sammi walked down the stairs looking at her. The smaller woman glared at Lyric as she walked past her. Lyric looked at Jenni who was shaking her head telling her not to start nothing so early in the morning.

"I am going to go get ready for work." Lyric said as she stood up grabbing a bottle of water of from the counter top.

Lyric jogged up the stairs as Sammi reappeared back into the kitchen with Jenni. Skye looked up as Lyric walked back into the room shaking her hips sipping her water.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Skye said as Lyric started going through her bag.

Lyric started shaking her hips as she started singing "Hotel Room by Pitbull." causing Skye to shake her head but yet smile as Lyric was actually singing in her normal voice which was good.

"Put them fingers in your mouth uh open your blouse and pull that g-string down south ooo." Lyric said as she started rolling her body as if she was listening to the music for real. "You girl ain't with it, I got somebody, and by nature she's naughty." She added shaking her head.

Lyric laughed as she noticed Skye was staring at her with the other room mates who had gathered around the doorway staring at her with looks of shock on their faces.

"What?" Lyric asked as she slipped off her pants with the guys watching her. "Shocked that a female can sing in the house?" She added.

Sammi just shook her head as she walked away as Ronnie was staring at the woman who was undressing before him without a care in the world.

"Go get ready." Skye said putting her hand over his eyes.

Lyric laughed as the girls walked away pulling Ronnie with them. Skye turned around and looked at Lyric who was almost done changing.

"We aren't at home you need to realize that not everybody wants to see your boobs." Skye said looking at her.

"But of course they do." Lyric said putting on her t-shirt with a smile.

Skye shook her head as she started getting ready for work herself. Lyric laughed as she started to brush her hair and put it up into a high pony tail as Skye was slipping on a pair of lose pants.

"Are you going to do your make up or anything?" Skye asked as Lyric was standing in the mirror brushing her hair.

"No, it's too early for me to think about trying to do that." replied Lyric shaking her head. "I'm going to work, I'm not going to impress anybody." She added.

Skye smiled at her as she noticed Lyric was already putting on a little make up but trying to make it appear natural.

"We've got ten minutes before we need to leave." Skye said as Lyric was slipping on a pair of tennis shoes.

"I am going to go down stairs and get something to eat. Want anything?" asked Lyric as she stood up and tighten her pony tail.

Shaking her head at the question Skye was slipping on her shoes as Lyric walked out. Lyric nodded at Vinny as she walked past him and grabbed a hold of Jenni's arm and followed her down stairs as she watched Vinny stand in the door way to her room.

"I'll walk ya down stairs." Vinny said causing Skye to jump. "Sorry." He added.

"It's ok and thanks." replied Skye putting her hair up into a pony tail.

She followed him out of the room grabbing her jacket along the way. Lyric looked up as Vinny walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. She quickly elbowed Jenni causing her to look up and smile as well.

"Your up mighty early for somebody who doesn't work today." Jenni said letting her accent slip past her lips.

"With all the sounds going on it's hard to sleep." replied Vinny looking at her.

Lyric put a piece of toast in her mouth as she hopped on top of the counter. She shook her head as Jenni got in between her legs turned around leaning against her.

"I want to sleep." Lyric said as she put her head on Jenni's head.

"If you didn't stay up smushing then you wouldn't be tired." Jenni said looking up at her.

Lyric shook her head smiling as she looked at her room mates.

"I did not smush him, I just used him as a pillow." Lyric said nodding at her. "Nothing happened at all." She added.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Lyric and Skye that's it! Enjoy..Read and Review...Read and Enjoy...I'm hoping you guys like!**

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to get off." Lyric said as she looked at Skye as they were selling t-shirts. "I am ready to go to get in the water." She added.<p>

" You complain a lot." Skye said laughing. "I thought I was suppose to do that." She added.

Lyric busted out laughing as she went to help some people looking around. Skye shook her head as she watched Ronnie and Jenni talk in front of the store. Lyric walked up to the two of them listening to their conversation.

"So he was an asshole?" Lyric asked looking at them.

"Mike was buying the guy shots after shots." Ronnie said looking at her. "When she got hit he did nothing, he stood there doing nothing." He added.

Lyric shook her head as she walked away leaving the two of them alone once more talking about the situation that happened when Snooki was hit. After their shift was done Lyric sat down on the board walk rubbing her feet causing Skye to laugh.

"Ronnie can you carry me?" Lyric said looking up at him. "My feet hurt!" She added.

"I don't think we need Sammi to pissed off any more then she is at you." replied Ronnie looking at her.

Lyric pouted her lip out causing the girls to laugh. He rolled his eyes as she stood up and hopped onto his back laughing.

"Just before we get to the house I'll walk the rest of the way it isn't like she will know." replied Lyric as she put her arms around his neck to keep her body from falling down his back.

"Alright that is good." replied Jenni nodding at her. "Sammi is one of the jealous girls I'm sure you already know." She added.

Skye and Lyric both nodded at her as they were walking home on the board walk. Lyric closed her eyes leaning against Ronnie's back.

"She makes Sammi look like not the girlfriend." Jenni said laughing. "Ronnie she fell asleep on you." She added.

Ronnie laughed a little bit then bumped her up causing Lyric to groan and laugh.

"I wasn't asleep." Lyric said laughing. "Let's go to F cove already." she added.

"She is a mermaid I think." Skye said laughing as Ronnie put her down. "She loves to swim and all of that." She added.

Lyric laughed a little bit as they walked around the corner to the house. All four of them walked into the house to see some of the others were already getting ready to head out to the water spot.

"I am going to go find my bikini!" Lyric shouted with a laugh. "SWIMMING HERE I COME!" She added laughing.

Skye followed her friend up the stairs shaking her head.

"I have your bikini by the way." Lyric said throwing Skye her bright yellow and lime green bikini.

"You little thief." Skye said laughing a little bit. "Give it here!" She added.

Lyric laughed at her as she smiled brightly. Lyric quickly grabbed a hold of her black and green poka dot bikini.

"I think somebody is going to try to impress somebody." Skye said laughing.

"Nah, I'm going to show off my body." Lyric said lifting up her shirt to show her ton stomach. "Enough hours at the gym and it pays off." She added laughing.

Skye shook her head and laughed as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom and quickly changed into her bikini.

"Holy shit." Vinny said looking at Lyric who was holding her other clothes. "Wow." He added.

"Eyes up here Junior." Lyric said pointing her eyes smiling.

Vinny quickly looked up and walked into the bedroom looking at Skye only to stop in his tracks.

"Again Junior eyes up on the eyes." Lyric said whispering in his ear. "She likes a guy with brains not a pebble." She added.

Lyric put her clothes on her bed and watched as Vinny and Skye were striking up a conversation.

"Come on guys we need to hurry up I want to swim." Lyric said laughing at them.

"Do we have to hurry the lake ain't going anywhere?" asked Skye only to get a look from Lyric. "I'm kidding chill woman." She added.

Lyric laughed a little bit and quickly slid a pair of white shorts over her bikini bottom. She grabbed her sun glasses and put them on top of her hair.

"I'm gonna go down stairs and don't smush." Lyric said pointing at the two of them.

Skye shook her head as adjusted her top while Vinny stood there staring at her.

"Didn't your mom tell you it wasn't polite to stare?" Skye said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry it's kind of hard no to stare when a lovely lady like your self is standing in front of me with hardly anything on." Vinny said as Skye stood there smiling. "And plus it leaves little to the mind to wonder what you'd look like without it on." He added.

"Are you trying to smush her right now?" asked Snooki looking at her with a smile. "So not cool when I'm standing here yo." She added laughing.

Skye shook her head and slipped on a pair of small blue jean shorts over her bottoms. Lyric reappeared with Pauly behind her staring at her ass.

"Come on all of you I want to go damn swimming!" shouted Lyric shaking her ass as Pauly stared at it. "Keep staring Pauly because that is the closest you'll get." She added turning around smiling.

"Ok fine with me because it's a nice ass view." Pauly said as Lyric rolled her eyes.

She turned around and looked at Skye who was laughing at the interaction Lyric was having with her new room mates.

"Let's go." Skye said as she slipped on her flip flops.

"About time!" Lyric said clapping her hands.

Skye rolled her eyes as she followed the group down stairs where the others were waiting.

"PARTY TIME!" shouted Lyric laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry that it's a bit late but I'm a full time college student. I've got things to do before I write. But here you go. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...I only own Lyric and Skye that's it.**

* * *

><p>"Lyric!" Skye shouted as both of them quickly went into the water over the side of the boat causing the group of people around them laugh as they hit the water.<p>

Skye quickly came up above the water and held onto the side of the boat while Lyric who was bobbing in the water.

"You bitch! You know I can't swim!" shouted Skye as Pauly helped her into the boat.

"You'll be ok! Have fun! Drink!" shouted Lyric as she was swimming close to the back end of the boat.

Skye glared at her as she grabbed a towel and put it around her body as Lyric was smiling brightly. Pauly quickly jumped in the water splashing Lyric's face with water causing her to laugh. Skye elbowed Mike a little bit as she watched Pauly and Lyric swimming around in the water playing around.

"Time to swim y'all." shouted Mike as jumped into the water close to his two other room mates.

Lyric let out a scream as she felt something touch her and turned around to see Mike behind her giving her a smile. Skye grabbed a hold of a corona and smiled as she took a long swig of it as Lyric watched her.

"Oh lord." Lyric said shaking her head laughing as she wiped her face with water. "She is going to be drunk soon." She added.

Skye nodded at her friend in the water as she watched Lyric and Mike get out of the water onto another boat and start dancing with each other as well as other people.

"What is Jenni doing?" Lyric asked as stopped dancing against Mike.

Mike looked through his glasses shrugged his shoulders. Lyric went to say something else but stopped and let out a let out scream as Mike picked up her bridal style and jumped into the lake. Skye's head quickly turned as she saw Lyric's body go into the water.

"You jackass!" shouted Lyric once her head popped to the surface.

"Come on baby you know you can't be upset with the situation." Mike said with a smile.

"Do you ever stop talking about your self in the third person?" Lyric asked as she sat there bobbing in the water. "Because frankly it's getting a little bit annoying!" She added.

He went to reply but was quickly put up under the water by Lyric who was laughing while the other cast members were laughing at the two of them. Lyric let out another scream as Mike picked her up out of the water and threw not that far from him. Lyric appeared above the water again looking at Mike who was breathing heavy wiping water from his face.

"Hi." Lyric said with a bright grin. "I'm going to start swimming now." She added waving quickly.

She started swimming away with Mike going after her. Skye shook her head and finished her beer and quickly grabbed another one. Skye looked up as Snooki and Sammi pointed at Jenni who was like paddling across the lake on a inner tube.

"What is she doing?" Skye asked as all three of them were staring at her.

The two of them kept talking about the guy as Skye just shook her head as she climbed down the bottom of the road and started dancing to the music that was playing.

"Help." Lyric shouted as she was almost like running across the boat slipping and sliding as Mike was chasing her.

"Nobody gonna help you!" shouted Mike as Lyric jumped back into the water. "You put me under I'm gonna make sure that I get you for that." He added.

Skye quickly stuck her foot out and tripped Mike into the water while Lyric kept swimming away. He resurfaced and looked around as she started talk Vinny who was smiling at her.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Vinny asked as Mike climbed back into the boat and stood on the side looking as if he was looking for Lyric.

"I can't swim." replied Skye nodding at him. "It has to do with something that happened when I was little." She added.

"Want to learn how?" Vinny asked as he was standing on the backside of the boat.

Skye shook her head as she took another drink of her beer. She put it down and climbed over onto the other side and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I want to feel the water but not swim." Skye said with a little smile.

Vinny nodded at her and looked around kind of moving his body to the beat as Skye was doing the same.

"Hey I'm on a boat. Yo Sammi ju." Vinny said but quickly stopped as both Skye and himself went into the water.

Ronnie and Mike both started laughing as they both hit the water. Skye quickly started moving around and grabbed a hold of the platform she had been standing on. She was breathing heavy as Vinny grabbed her and helped her stand up.

"That got our mics, are you ok?" Vinny asked as they both climbed back into the boat.

"Yea I'm good." Skye said grabbing a towel and drying off.

She sat down on the side and was breathing heavy as Vinny stood there running her back. Lyric looked up from another boat and quickly jumped back into the water and quickly went over to their boat and climbed in and went over to Skye.

"Girlie you ok?" Lyric asked as sat down beside her.

"We slipped and fell in but I'm fine." Skye said as she grabbed her beer. "It only makes two." She added.

Lyric nodded at her and stood up looking at Mike as he stood there looking at her three of them.

"Is she ok?" Mike asked as Lyric nodded at him.

"She can't swim so watch her." Lyric said looking at Vinny. "Watch her with the beers too." She added.

"I'm not a child." replied Skye looking at Lyric. "Go back to doing what ever and leave what I'm doing alone." She added.

Lyric just shook her head and walked away as Skye started drinking her beer. Lyric looked around and walked over to another boat to where Pauly was and started dancing with him as he got out of the water.

"Come on Pauly." Lyric said as she started to grind against him thanks to the music.

Skye looked up to see Mike staring at the two of them as they were dancing. Taking another swallow of her beer she walked over to him.

"You know that staring is impolite." Skye said as stood by him. "I mean if you like my home girl then you should talk to her instead of you guys cuddling and all that." She added.

"I don't like her." Mike said looking at her as she was took another swing. "She is good company." He added.

Skye just shook her head as Vinny grabbed a hold of her and pulled her away from Mike as he jumped into the water and started swimming towards another boat.

"Lyric is going to be the death of him." Skye said laughing with a smile. "That will be fun to watch." She added.

Vinny laughed at the comment as he got into the water as Skye watched him. Finishing off her beer she put the empty bottle into the small box they had for the trash. She put the towel down on the side and looked at Vinny the whole she was getting in the water.

"I won't let ya drown." Vinny said as she sat down on the platform. "Your too pretty to let drown." He added.

"Thanks." Skye said giving him a smile.

She slowly slid her body into the water as Vinny watched her like a hawk. Skye smiled a little bit as Mike gave her another beer. Lyric shook her head from the other boat as Skye took a swig and gave it back to Mike as he stood there.

"Come on." Skye said moving around to the side of the boat but holding onto it still.

"What you doing?" Vinny asked as he followed Skye.

"We are going to have some fun that is what." replied Skye as they both disappeared.

Lyric got back onto the boat with the help of Ronnie even though she got a glare from Sammi.

"I don't got time and don't want time for your bitchy self, ok?" Lyric said looking at Sammi. "I don't want Ronnie period end of story. Get over your self not every girl wants him." She added.

Before Sammi could reply Lyric was picked up by Mike and both went into the water causing Sammi to smile at it. Lyric was thrashing around as Mike held her under. Ronnie was laughing as Mike quickly got off of Lyric as he made a face as if she had grabbed him. Lyric appeared above the water and smiled.

"Remind me to tell the girls that the situation isn't packing." Lyric said kissing his cheek.

Ronnie and Pauly busted out laughing as Lyric went to the platform and looked into the boat. Lyric started looking around quickly once she noticed that Skye wasn't in the boat.

"Where is Skye?" asked Lyric as she stood up on the platform looking around.

Before anybody could reply Lyric got back into the water and started swimming around before stopping and turning around going back to the boat.

"You've got to be shitting me." Lyric said letting a laugh slip past her lips as she looked around the boat.

"What?" Ronnie asked as he looked at her.

Lyric started laughing really hard and held onto the boat as she pointed since she was laughing so hard she couldn't talk. Ronnie walked over to the side and looked around and started laughing.

"What is it babe?" Sammie asked from her spot.

"Vinny and Skye are smushing." Ronnie said in between laughing. "In the water." He added.

Sammi's eyes widen as she slowly looked around the corner side of the boat and quickly turned around as if she had been frighten by what she saw.

"Can we go home please?" Sammi asked looking at Ronnie.

Lyric calmed down slowly and grabbed a small ball from the water and threw it at Vinny and Skye causing it to hit her friend. Skye looked up quickly with wide eyes as Lyric was holding onto the boat waving at them.

"We are leaving finish up." Lyric said nodding.

Before they could reply Mike quickly pulled his room mate from the water. Lyric smiled at him as she grabbed Skye's towel and dried her face off.

"Thanks." Lyric said with a smile.

He nodded at her as Ronnie got off the boat to go and get Snooki who was talking to some guy. Skye and Vinny reappeared around the boat causing a few of their room mates to chuckle a little bit. Lyric just shook her head as they dried off.

"Now you can add this to fucked up places to have sex." Lyric said as she walked by Skye and Vinny.

Skye blushed as Lyric helped Jenni into the boat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys another chapter for you guys! I only own Skye and Lyric thats it. Read and Review.. Read and Enjoy...I can't believe this story is almost 10 chapters. Damn! Lol. Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>"We are going to go out tonight." Skye said doing a small dance on her bed. "Time to go out and creep as the boys say." She added looking at Lyric.<p>

"Trust me darling, I'm going to be a lot more then creeping." replied Lyric laughing.

Lyric walked out of the bedroom putting her hair up into a pony tail and was grabbed around her waist making her scream and laugh as she saw it was Pauly who was laughing.

"Mike wants to talk to you." Pauly said nodding towards the room. "Don't worry I'll keep the rest away for just a little while." He added.

Lyric looked at him for a second as he walked away then walked into his room that he shared with Mike to see him sitting on the bed.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Lyric asked looking at him.

"Yes I did." Mike said standing up looking at her.

"What do you want? Because I've got to start getting ready for work." Lyric said pointing to the hallway.

Before she could react or say anything he quickly kissed her on the lips causing her to jump at the sudden touch from him as well as the unexpected kiss. Lyric wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as they stood in the middle of the room.

"Lyric have you seennn." Snooki said but quickly stopped as she saw the two of them kissing. "I'll just come back later." She added.

She quickly turned around making almost a squeal nose before quickly running down the hallway. Lyric broke the kiss and looked at him for a second before he walked out of the room with a grin on his face.

"She'll want more." Mike said with a grin.

Lyric shook her head and walked out of the room back over to hers.

"Lyric and Mike sitting in a tree." Skye said as she was putting on her make up. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She added with a laugh.

"Skye and Vinny fucking in the water." replied Lyric sitting on her bed grabbing her make up bag. "F-U-C-K-I-N-G." She added grinning.

Skye glared at her for a second then smiled as she started putting on her make up. Lyric shook her head and started doing the same as the other girls in the house were grinning at the two girls. Lyric shook her head as Snooki can't making sounds of two people kissing as she walked by.

"Snickers if you don't stop with that I'm going to take your little stuff animal I'm going to hang it." Lyric shouted with a laugh.

"DON'T!" shouted Snooki laughing.

Skye shook her head as she started brushing her hair. Lyric stood up and stretched as she started going her hair. Putting it up into a high pony tail and Skye curled some of it.

"Thanks." Lyric said nodding at her. "I plan on finding me a juice head." She added.

"Weren't you just making out with Mike in the other room?" Skye asked with a raised eye brow as she grabbed her dress from the hanger.

Lyric nodded at her with a grin.

"I wasn't born yesterday." Lyric said nodding. "Mike is a player, He thinks he can get any girl to do anything. I'm not easy and I'm a slut." She added.

Skye shook her head as started to undress and closed the door. Lyric started stripping too as Jenni and Sammi walked into the room.

"Knock first!" shouted Lyric laughing.

"We got the same shit." Jenni said shaking her head smiling. "We've got about twenty minutes to leave so hurry up." She added.

Skye nodded at her as she slipped on her white mini dress that had one sleeve with laser cut pieces in certain areas.

"Creeping?" asked Sammi looking at both of them. "I mean since you guys got here no sex so I'm assuming you are either lesbians and not telling us or are desperate enough to try to find some loser to take home." She added.

Lyric stood up straight standing in her jeans and bra looking at Sammi.

"Well we all can't be Saint Sammi Sweetheart Giancola can we?" Lyric said catching them off guard. "The girl who pretends to be something. You want to be a bitch then be a bitch to other people who actually give you a fucking reason to be bitchy Sammi. NONE of us as you've accused us so many time want Ronnie. We aren't lesbians! Did you happen to forget what happened at the Lake the other day?" She added.

Sammi just stared at Lyric who was glaring.

"I've got to get ready I don't have time to bullshit." Lyric said grabbing her dress with the hanger and walked out of the room leaving the other three women alone.

"Sammi don't." Jenni said looking at her room mate. "Leave it alone." She added.

Sammi just shook her head as Lyric reappeared in the door way throwing her other clothes and the hanger onto her bed. Skye turned around to see Lyric standing there wearing a black and blue dress that tied around her neck stopping mid thigh.

"Wow." Pauly and Ronnie said walking by causing Sammi's glare to harden at Lyric.

Lyric grabbed a pair of heels and once more disappeared. Skye shook her head and grabbed her black heels and quickly slid them on. The guys were already ready due to the fact that Pauly was Djing at the club.

"Time to go let loose." Lyric said as she walked down the stairs behind Snooki.

Snooki nodded in agreement as the two women walked out the door behind Vinny and Pauly. The rest soon followed in suit of the rest as they got into a taxi. Lyric sat next to Snooki and Skye who were talking and some what having a debate.

"I'm ready to dance." Lyric said as the taxi stopped in front of Karma.

After a few seconds everybody was out of the taxis Lyric followed in Jenni grabbing her arm and linking it.

"Dancing!" shouted Lyric as Pauly got into the DJ booth.

Once the music started blasting through the club a lot of people surround the dance floor started dancing. Lyric grabbed a hold of Vinny and started dancing but quickly moved away from him as Skye appeared dancing too.

"He is all yours." Lyric shouted over the music.

Snooki grabbed a hold of Lyric and the two women started dancing against each other. Skye and Jenni eyed each other for a second before looking at the two of them as they were almost having sex on the floor. Lyric busted out laughing as they stopped dancing. Lyric grabbed a hold of Skye's drink and took a drink before shaking her shaking her whole body.

"Nasty shit!" shouted Lyric shaking her body again.

"Yummy shit!" Skye shouted back.

Skye shook her head as Lyric as she walked back onto the dance floor dancing this time with Mike. Lyric shook her head as she was dancing with him a few other girls.

"You can't dance." Lyric said kissing his cheek.

He kept dancing and stared at her as she walked away as Pauly stopped the music. Skye looked around and saw Vinny talking to some older woman at the bar.

"Ten to one he is going to hook up with her." Snooki said with a laugh. "I personally I'd hook up with him." She added.

"I would too and I already did." Skye said catching Snooki off guard causing her to stare at her. "What?" She added.

Snooki just walked off without saying another word as Vinny walked out of the club with the girl on his arm. Lyric smiled brightly as she grabbed a hold of a guy started dancing with him that appeared to be her type. She started to grind against him and kissed his lips gently and smiled.

"He has a girlfriend."

Lyric turned around and looked back at the guy and nodded her head.

"Thanks." replied Lyric nodding at the girl who told her something.

Skye handed Lyric a drink who quickly drowned it.

"Mmm Vodka." Lyric said as she grabbed another and did the shot. "Another one." She added at the bartender.

Skye shook her head as Lyric drowned another one.

"Wooo!" shouted Lyric as she shook her head then started dancing. "Let's go creep some more." She added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys another chapter for you guys! I only own Skye and Lyric thats it. Read and Review.. Read and Enjoy...I can't believe this story is 10 chapters. I honestly never thought i'd make it to this one. I love it! Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>"Who else knew about it?" Snooki asked looking around the kitchen. "Seriously who knew?" She added.<p>

A lot of the room mates looked at each other for a second before like trying to talk at once. Skye looked at Snooki with almost a look on her face as if she knew something was going to happen.

"You knew!" shouted Snooki looking at her. "And you did that!" she added.

"I was drunk!" shouted Skye looking at her. "I am not in control of the body functions when I'm drunk!" she added shouting.

Snooki grabbed her glass full of water and threw it on Skye who just stood there looking at her.

"Really?" Skye asked shaking her head. "I can think of better ways of acting then like a child." She added.

"You smushed Vinny!" shouted Snooki causing Skye to roll her eyes.

"YES I DID MY GOD! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" shouted Skye as she threw her hands in the air. "It was because we were drunk! It isn't like that you guys are together!" She added.

Snooki made some kind of groan causing the rest of the people in the house look at her. Skye shook her head rolling her eyes at the smaller woman.

"This is childish!" shouted Skye as she looked at her room mate. "It happened one time! It isn't like it will happen again!" She added.

"He is my cuddle buddy!" Snooki shouted at her. "I don't want his ass to be cuddle up to your skanky ass!" She added.

Skye looked over at Lyric who was leaning against Mike with his arm around her shoulders.

"Call me that again Snooki and see what happens." Skye said pointing at her.

"SKANKY ASS SLUT!" shouted Snooki.

Before anybody could reply Skye quickly tackled the smaller girl to the floor. The camera showed Skye shaking her head and smiling at the scene she was making on the footage. Snooki was laughing as well.

"Break it up." Lyric said trying to get the women apart.

Snooki threw a punch almost hitting Lyric who moved out of the way in time. Mike quickly grabbed a hold of her pulling her out of the way.

"He isn't your god damn man!" shouted Skye throwing a punch of her own.

Both girls kept punching and rolling around as a few of the camera crew and producers jumped in and tried to break up the fight between the two of them. Lyric grabbed a hold of Skye putting her away from Snooki who was still glaring.

"Can we talk about this like god damn adults for christ sakes?" shouted Skye breathing heavy. "I'm not going to fight you over a guy Snooki." She added.

"There is nothing to talk about." Snooki said shaking her head walking up stairs.

Lyric turned around and to see that Skye was already following Snooki up the stairs while others trying to run after them.

"They aren't going to fight." Lyric said shaking her head.

Mike watched as Lyric quickly followed in suit of Snooki and Skye to make sure that nothing was going to happen.

"Mike, your sister called by the way." Vinny said looking at his room mate. "I was on the phone with her for forty five minutes." He added.

"Really?" Mike asked as Vinny smile.

Lyric walked down the stairs to see Mike on the phone and she looked over at Jenni who was mouthing his sister. She just nodded and shrugged her shoulders causing Jenni to laugh at her.

"Told you." Lyric said as Snooki and Skye walked down the stairs laughing and playing around as if nothing happened.

Lyric sat down on the bean bag and closed her eyes leaning backwards.

"Stop staring at me." Lyric said without opening her eyes.

"But a hot Italian female is sitting in my living room." Mike said causing her to open her eyes. "She has lovely eyes too." He added.

He grabbed her hand pulling her up from the bag with ease as she stood there looking at him.

"My sister is coming today, you guys will get along." Mike said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"From the looks of it Vinny is having a blast that she is coming too." replied Skye who sounded a bit hurt but didn't show it.

Lyric looked at Skye for a second before looking at them.

"We are going out aren't we?" Lyric said looking at him.

He nodded his head and walked up stairs with Skye close behind her while Mike and the guys were laughing. Lyric walked into her room and grabbed a pair of tight blue jeans and a tube top.

"Fuck dressing up to find somebody I don't got time for a man." Lyric said as she started changing into the clothes. "I've got bob who can make me happy without bull shit." She added.

Skye busted out laughing, Lyric smiled as she put her top on and just put hair up once more into a high pony tail letting her thick hair hang.

"I'm not in the mood to deal people." Skye said as Jenni walked into the room.

"I didn't do it." Jenni said laughing.

"I don't think anybody did expect Vinny." Lyric replied as she started to apply light make up. "Our lovely Skye here has a crush on him but he seems extremely happy to meet Melissa Mike's sister." She added.

Jenni looked at Skye who was adjusting her black mini skirt she had put on.

"I already knew she had a crush on the guy." Jenni said smiling and shaking her head. "She isn't good at hiding it and he isn't good at taking hints either." She added.

"I know." Lyric said slipping on a pair of flip flops. "I'm a ugly mess but I don't care." She added.

Both Jenni and Skye hit her causing her to laugh a little bit. She put some ear rings in her ears as Skye put on a top that stopped right above her belly button.

"I'm going to see if I can find me a guy to bring home tonight." Skye said as she slipped on a hair of black heels. "I need to get laid." She added.

A few hours past as the girls walked down the stairs as one of the guys yelled up them that Melissa was here. Lyric was the first and smiled at mike as she appeared. She grabbed a hold of Pauly and could have sworn she heard Mike like growl. Jenni shook her head at Lyric and mouthed something causing her room mate to laugh. Mike smiled brightly as his baby sister walked into the house.

"She looks like Mike." Skye said laughing a little bit. "With a wig." She added turning around to keep from laughing.

"Behave." Lyric said as the smaller girl walked up to the group.

She shook hands with her and smiled.

"This is Lyric." Mike said touching the bottom of Lyric's back pushing her towards his sister. "The girl beside her talking to Vinny is Skye." She added.

Skye turned around smiled at her and shook hands. Lyric smiled at the girl as she was standing there smiling and talking with mostly everybody. Skye walked over to Vinny and stood beside him.

"She looks like Mike with a wig." Skye said causing Vinny to nod and laugh a little bit. "Creepy." She added.

Vinny nodded in agreement as Lyric was talking to the girl and laughing along with a few others as they were getting ready to go to headliners for the night.

"Let's go everybody." Mike said putting his arms in the air.

"Time to go so Mike can find some grenade to bring home!" shouted Lyric adjusting her top. "Time to go so Lyric can find a juice head!" She added as he cut her a glare.

Skye shook her head at Lyric who was laughing and cutting up with Mike's sister as the rest of the group was walking out of the house.

**~*Headliners*~**

"Ok I will not drink." Lyric said nodding at Skye. "At least I won't drink what I did last time." She added.

"You were doing shots." replied Skye holding up a beer. "I think you might want to stick to your girlie drinks." She added.

Lyric nodded at her as she noticed everybody was dancing. Skye looked around as Lyric started to dance with a random guy.

"If your looking for Vinny he is with Melissa by the bar." shouted Jenni over the music with a smile. "Open your mouth honey." She added.

"About what?" asked Skye pretending to not know what she was talking about.

Jenni shook her head as she started dancing with Pauly in the corner. Lyric turned around and grabbed Skye and caused her to dance around.

"Either open your mouth or find a hot guy here to take home." Lyric shouted as they were grinding against each other.

"I will when I'm ready." shouted Skye taking a swallow of her beer walking away.

Lyric kind of groaned and turned around to dance with another guy as Mike was dancing with somebody not but a few feet away. Skye finished off her beer and started dancing with Snooki and a guy which didn't scare people it appeared.

"We've been here a few hours we want to go to another club." Mike shouted as Lyric over the music as she was dancing with a guy. "Come on we are leaving." He added.

"You can come home with me." Lyric said grabbing a hold to the guys hand. "Danny is coming home with us." She added.

"I don't care, let's go." Mike said nodding at her. "It's fine." He added.

Lyric grinned as she grabbed a hold of Skye pulling her behind her as Danny was close behind them. All of them got into a cab and headed towards Karma.

"I'm not going, I want to go home." Snooki said as Lyric nodded in agreement. "But you can go if you want." She added looking at her friend Mike.

Lyric shook her head knowing that she is testing him as he got out with Mike and Dom.

"He failed that one." Lyric said as Danny remained sitting beside her.

Snooki shook her head once they started pulling off.

"I hate guys I'm turning lesbian." Snooki said wiping her eyes. "I swear." She added.

Lyric hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Unbelievable, huh Snooks?" Pauly said from the front seat. "So hard to find a good man these days. Thats why I date women." he added.

Skye laughed from the backseat as Vinny was doing the same. Lyric shook her head and kissed Danny on the lips.

"Don't make out or what ever til we get inside." Pauly said laughing as they pulled to a stop in front of the house.

"But he is hot." Lyric said shaking her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys another chapter for you. I hope you guys like it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I hope you guys like. I only own Lyric, Skye, and Danny in this chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"They are fighting again." Snooki said shaking her head as she put a chip in her mouth.<p>

"When aren't they fighting?" Lyric asked looking at her. "They fight over some stupid shit." She added.

Snooki and Skye nodded at her comment as they sat down outside in some chairs instead of going to the next level. Danny had his arm around Lyric's shoulder as she stood beside him watching the people in front of her.

"Yo there are three crazy girls in the front right now." Mike said walking around the corner.

"Who?" asked Skye looking at him.

"There is one like who grenade launcher." Mike said laughing while Skye and Lyric just stared at him. "There is one grenade, and there is like one pretty one." He added.

Lyric looked Skye for a second before shaking her head. Danny watched her for a second before shaking his own and walked into the house leaving Lyric outside with the guys.

"What are we going to do about this situation?" Mike asked as he was sitting on the picnic table. "There is one brown hair girl that looks cute." He added looking at Lyric.

"Who do you want out?" Snooki asked as she walked past him.

Skye leaned up against the wall as Lyric walked into the house as they kept talking.

"The fat girl has to go." Mike said with a laugh.

"Will I know?" asked Snooki looking at her.

Most of the guys started laughing as she asked the question.

"Oh you'll know." Mike said as Lyric walked out of the house once more.

Lyric put her drink down on the table as the girls started calling Mike's name. She shook her head as they appeared around the corner.

"I'm sorry you guys but it's late." Snooki said looking at them. "I don't know but you guys have to leave." She added.

Skye pushed away from the wall and walked over to where Pauly was and sat down in his lap watching knowing that something was going to happen.

"Hi." Skye said laughing at Pauly.

"By all means sit." Pauly said smiling. "We'll talk about the first thing that pops up." He added.

Skye rolled her eyes at him as Lyric was now standing beside Snooki as if she was going to protect the smallest member of the group.

"We didn't even want to come here."

Lyric watched as the dark haired girl was trying to explain that she wanted to stay but the blonde wasn't letting up on her going with them.

"She is adult she can do what she wants." Lyric said as the blonde girl looked at her. "Yea I get she is drunk but I can promise you that she won't make any mistakes while she is here. There are plenty of sober people around." She added.

"Come on."

The bruenette looked at Snooki for a second after Snooki said she could stay.

"Goodnight girlfriend."

The girl like half waved at Lyric as the other two were already walking out leaving their friend behind.

"Nasty Ass Bitch."

Both Lyric and Snooki kind of looked at each other for a second while Skye did the same and got up from Pauly's lap.

"Excuse me, if you have something especially if in your in my fucking house." Snooki said with Lyric close behind her. "What did you say?" She added.

The smaller blonde from before walked up to Snooki once more and pointed at her.

"I just said that you were being disrespectful to us when we were invited here." The blonde said with a upset tone.

Mike quickly put himself in between her and Snooki who was now getting more upset then before.

"First of all this is my fucking house." Snooki said as Lyric was now glaring.

"I don't care, this isn't your fucking house. I don't care this is not your fucking house bitch."

Skye quickly tried to grab Lyric but she moved out of the way and got in between her and Snooki.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Snooki said looking at her.

The blonde quickly threw the cup in her hand at Snooki and Lyric who got most of it. Snooki before anybody could react threw her Pepsi at her.

"This isn't your house bitch." The blonde said as she kept trying to grab a hold of Snooki who was being held back by her friend Mike.

Lyric was trying to keep calm as Skye was now trying to get in the middle and to calm it down but it wasn't working.

"LISTEN GO THE FUCK HOME!" shouted Lyric causing them to look at her. "This is OUR house FOR THE SUMMER! Take your nasty asses home." She added.

The bigger girl looked at her as if she was crazy and darted at her pushing her backwards. Lyric looked stunned for a second before charging back at the girl before anybody could get a hold of her.

"Come on you dumb ass bitch I'll rock both of your worlds." The smaller blonde said as Pauly was holding her back.

Snooki was now fighting a girl while Lyric was now fighting to keep the brunette that Mike wanted from hitting her by pushing her backwards.

"Don't push it." Lyric said looking at her with a glare. "I'm not going to fight your ass but if you and your friends keep up I'm going to personally show you what it's like to get your ass handed to you by a true Italian woman." She added.

"Lyric let it go they are drunk ass bitches." Skye said looking at her. "They are just drunk." She added.

"We are bitches?" The smaller blonde said looking at her.

Before people could react the blonde slapped Skye in the face while the bigger one was going after Snooki and slapped her in the face. Lyric looked up at the sound of the slap to see Skye was now after the woman who had slapped her.

"I'm going to rock your world." Skye said as she tried to get through Vinny who was holding onto her keeping her from going after her.

Jenni appeared before her and Vinny now had his hands full trying to keep two girls from going to jail. Lyric glared at Mike only to get almost slapped by the girl who he was talking too. She looked at her and grabbed her hand to keep her from throwing either a sloppy slap or a sloppy fist.

"Take your DRUNK ass on home." Lyric said with a glare.

Ronnie was trying to get the bigger blonde away from Snooki who had the shirt and trying to fight. Lyric quickly let go of the brunette's hand and got smacked in the jaw by the smaller blonde who grinned after she did it.

"That's it!" shouted Lyric as she tried to jump at the girl but Mike quickly got himself in between the two of them.

Lyric looked as if she was trying to find anyway possible to get around Mike to get to this girl. She looked like she was literally trying to climb to try to get to the blonde who was getting lead down the stairs of the home by one of the guys from the crew. The cops pulled up as the girls were put in the street.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Lyric as Mike was holding onto her.

"Calm down." Mike said as he kept his tight grip on her waist.

Jenni was trying to get out of Vinny's grip while Skye was holding her jaw from the smack. Mike was holding onto Snooki still who was saying her face was screwed up again. Lyric was shaking because she was so mad.

"GO HOME!" shouted Sammi pointing at them. "You don't even look Italian." She added.

The smaller bitch turned around after fixing her hair and glared.

"Yo Bitch keep talking shit bitch, I'll rock you bitch."

The cop was telling her to go on as she kept going on. Lyric turned around still in Mike's grip.

"Looks like your girl is going to get arrested." Lyric said as she got out of his grip and walked over to Snooki.

"My face is fucked up again." Snooki said touching her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jenni looked at Lyric's cheek with wide eyes.

"Damn girl she got your ass." Jenni said causing Lyric to shake her head. "You got a hand print big time." She added.

"Don't worry I gave as good as I got." replied Lyric as she followed Snooki into the house.

Skye looked at Vinny for a second who was checking her face out.

"Your a tough girl." Vinny said smiling at her.

"When I got to be." replied Skye as they walked into the house with the rest of the group.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys another chapter for you guys if you care to read it. I only own Lyric and Skye and Danny. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy Thanks again.

* * *

><p>"Where did Danny go?" Skye asked looked at Lyric who was sitting by the phone.<p>

"He said that he felt sick so he went home." Lyric replied shaking her head. "I talked to him in the house and I got told that me and Mike were actually couple who had a fight and he didn't want to fuck things up so he left." She added.

Skye laughed a little bit then looked to see the small group disbanding after Snooki and Mike were joking around. Lyric stood up and moved her jaw around and walked around the corner and hugged Snooki who was laughing at her.

"We beat some bitches ass." Jenni said as she looked at Lyric's jaw. "I saw when you tried to climb Mike like monkey to get to her." She added.

"She hit me and I was sick of it so yea." Lyric said laughing a little bit. "So she wasn't going to get away with it." She added.

Lyric looked up to see Snooki coming out of a room and quickly hitting Mike causing everybody to laugh. Skye sat down next to Pauly while Lyric was standing against the wall. Snookie grabbed his balls causing him to sideways dropping her onto the bean bag with Vinny. Lyric laughed a little bit as she shook her head.

"Stop bring creatures to this damn house god damn it." shouted Snooki as Lyric nodded.

"Yes Mike stop bring the damn zoo creatures back here we don't need any more dogs or anything of the sorts around here." Lyric said as she stood up as Skye nodded. "I just got in the face because of your ass. So if you bring any creatures back I'm going to kick your ass next time." She added pointing at him.

Everybody in the house laughed once more as Lyric ran towards him and he caught her as she was trying to repeat what Snooki had just did. Snooki stood back and laughed as Lyric on was Mike's shoulder trying to kick around.

"You bastard." shouted Lyric as Skye was laughing even harder then before.

Lyric quickly grabbed a hold of what Snooki grabbed before but gave a little twist causing him to let her go quick and her to fall to the floor with a hard thud landing on her back.

"Shit." shouted Lyric laughing.

Skye and Jenni helped her up slowly as she leaned over holding her back and trying to keep her boobs from popping out of her shirt.

"You ok?" Skye asked as Lyric nodded at her.

"Yea I'm good." replied Lyric laughing a little bit.

Lyric stretched a little bit as she walked past Mike hitting him in his arm hard. She waved at people as she walked up the stairs with Skye close behind her. Lyric walked into her room and sat down on the bed and laid back with a groan.

"Bed." Lyric said with a laugh. "To bad no body to smush with." She added.

"You go always go and sleep in the bed with Mike and actually smush him." Skye said as she slipped her high heels off.

Lyric just glared at her for a second before slipping her own shoes off as Jenni and Snooki walked into the room. Snooki got into the bed beside Lyric who put her had on her pint size friend's lap.

"Yea why don't you go smush Mike?" Jenni said as Lyric throw a pillow at her.

"Because he is a slut and he just wants a screw anything with a pulse." replied Lyric as she grabbed a pair of shorts and slid them on under her dress.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement as Lyric quickly turned her back to the floor and slipped off her dress putting on the bed. Snooki gave the tank top she was sitting on, she slid it on and sat down on the bed and yawned.

"I'm going to head to bed." Lyric said nodding. "I got to work a few hours in the morning at the shop." She added.

Skye quickly changed into a pair of pj pants and a tank top. She wiped her make up as Lyric put her hair into a messed up pony tail.

"You just missed Melissa going to Vinny's room." Lyric said nodding towards the door.

"And I care?" Skye asked as she threw the make up pad away.

Lyric shook her head with a smile as she wiped her own make up off. Snooki looked at Lyric for a second before looking back at Skye.

"Look if you want to go smush Vinny that is fine with me." replied Snooki said catching all the other women off guard.

"Oh ok." Skye said as she sat down on the bed. "Thanks I think." she replied.

Lyric just shook her head as she pulled the covers over her head and rolled away with her back to the other girls. Snooki touched her leg as she got up off of her bed.

"Night my darling smurf." Lyric said peeking over the cover. "If you want to cuddle just come with me I need a cuddle buddy." She added.

"Ok but we all know you'll end up in the bed with Mike before the night is over with." Snooki said laughing.

"I agree with Snickers." Jennie said laughing.

Skye busted out laughing as Lyric flipped them off as she pulled her hand out from up under the covers. Both girls shook their head as they walked out of the room turning the lights off. Skye leaned back against the wall as she watched Lyric in her bed trying to sleep.

"If you don't stop watching me, I'm going to beat your ass." Lyric said as she turned over. "Go already please." She added.

Skye quickly got up from her bed and walked out of the room closing the door behind. Lyric shook her head smiling in the dark as she rolled back over and closed her eyes. Skye walked down the stairs to see everybody was either outside or in their beds. She walked around the corner to see Melissa in Vinny's bed and they were talking.

"Hey Melissa can I please talk to Vinny for a second?" Skye said as she walked into his room without knocking.

"Oh sure." Melissa said as she got up from his bed leaving them alone in the room that was on lit by the hallway light.

Vinny sat up as Skye walked over to the bed and climbed inside of it causing Vinny to look at her.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Vinny said as she laid down on her bed looking up at him.

"In some countries this is concerned talking." replied Skye as she pulled him down capturing her lips with his own.

Melissa stood in the door way with a slight smile on her face before nodding her head and walking out leaving the two of them alone. Mike looked at his sister as she was coming from Mike's room with a raised eye brow.

"I'm not hooking up with him don't worry." replied Melissa looking up at her older brother. "But another one of your room mates is." She added.

Mike quickly like almost ran to the door to looked around the corner to see Vinny and Skye making out in his bed.

"Can't say I'm to surprised." Mike said nodding at his sister as they made their way up the stairs.

"Go get in the bed with Lyric and shut up alright." Melissa said laughing at her brother. "Good girls are hard to come by." She added.

He looked at his sister as she walked into the room she was staying in closing the door behind her. Mike looked down at the floor for a second before walking over to Skye and Lyric's room.

"Close the door I can't see shit." Lyric said covering her eyes.

He walked into the room and shut the door letting her move her hands trying to get her eyes adjusted to the room once more. Lyric shook her head a little bit to see as Mike got closer to her.

"Mike?" Lyric said as he slipped his shoes off. "Wrong bed." She added.

"No the right one." Mike said as he slid under the covers.

Before Lyric could reply Mike kissed her on the lips catching her off guard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys another chapter for you :)I cant believe it's chapter 13! I didn't think I'd keep it going honestly. I hope you guys like it. Read and Enjoy..Read and Enjoy! REEEEEEEEEEIVEW PLLLLZZZZZZZZZ! LOL I only own Lyric and Skye thats it!**

* * *

><p>Lyric groaned a little bit as she rolled over and turned the alarm clock off. Blinking she tried to clear her vision, she noticed that Mike was still in her bed. She looked around the room to noticed his shirt, pants, and boxers were in different areas of the room.<p>

"Mike, I've got to get up to get ready." Lyric said pushing at his arm. "Plus if you don't want people to noticed that we smushed you might want to get dressed and get in your bed." She added.

He made kind of a groaning half mumbling noise as he rolled over moving his arm from around her waist.

"Do you mind if I stay in your bed?" Mike asked as he stretched a little bit.

"No." replied Lyric putting a piece of her messed up hair behind her ear. "I don't care, I didn't know if you wanted your reputation to be messed up since you were in my bed naked if somebody walks in." She added.

He rolled his eyes as Lyric shook her head as she went to get up. Mike quickly pined her back down to the bed causing her to smile up at him.

"What?" asked Lyric laughing a little.

He didn't bother replying he quickly kissed her lips causing Lyric to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Lyric pulled him on top of her without breaking the kiss. Mike went to make a move but both went still as the sound of the door open. Lyric closed her eyes and tried not to laugh as she turned her head a little bit to see Skye get into her bed. Mike leaned down and started to kiss her neck causing Lyric to close her eyes and bite the inside of her jaw to keep from making a noise.

"You know you want to make some noise baby for the situation." Mike said in a whisper into Lyric's ear. "I promise you will want to be making some noise real soon." He added going down her neck to her chest moving very slow.

Lyric groaned a little bit and in her mind she was already cussing him out silently. Mike took a nipple into his mouth causing Lyric to squeeze her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip real hard. A sound escape her lips causing both of them to stop moving and try to keep from laughing.

"Oh my god I'm going to be sick." Skye said as she jumped out of the bed and darted out the door.

"You bastard." Lyric said hitting him as she pushed him off her body with a laugh.

She sat up and grabbed her underwear from the floor along with his shirt. She quickly slid them both on and walked out of the room to the bathroom to see Skye standing there washing her mouth out with water.

"I didn't want to wake up to that." Skye said turning the water off.

"How can you wake up to something when you haven't been in the room the whole night?" Lyric asked with a bright smile.

Skye looked at her trying to keep a straight face but a smile formed as Mike walked up behind Lyric in nothing but his boxers.

"Hi." Mike said rubbing his eye. "Can I use the bathroom now please?" he added.

Skye quickly moved out of the way pulling Lyric along with her back to the bedroom they had just left from.

"So do you remember this one without having to have people tell you what you did?" asked Lyric looking at Skye as started searching through her bags for clothes.

"Shut up." replied Skye throwing a pillow at her. "But it was like trying to put a watermelon in a pinhole." She added.

Lyric quickly stopped what she was doing and straightened up quickly. She turned and looked at Skye with wide eyes as Mike walked into the room. Mike looked at Lyric then at Skye who was laughing at her friend's reaction.

"Wow." Lyric said blinking a few times. "I didn't need to know that but thanks for the visual." She added.

"Your welcome." replied Skye laughing as she laid down in the bed.

Lyric looked at Mike as he got back up under her covers. She shook her head and gathered the clothes she picked out to wear and walked out of the room leaving Skye and Mike alone.

"You smushed Vinny." Mike said with a laugh.

"You smushed Lyric." replied Skye pulling her covers to her chin.

He laughed at her comment as he rolled over on his back and pulled his arm over his eyes to block out the light. Skye rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed and turned off the light once more.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody I walked in on it." Skye said as she got comfortable once more.

"Don't worry I won't tell Vinny you said he had a huge ding dong." Mike said laughing a little bit.

Skye started blushing even though he couldn't see it. After about twenty minutes Lyric walked back into the room with her work clothes on. She grabbed her brush hoping not to make a noise as it appeared that both Skye and Mike went back to sleep.

"Ok I think I got everything." Lyric said quietly as she put her hair up into a messy pony tail. "Now to go wake up Vinny." She added.

She went to walk away from her night stand and felt something grab her wrist causing her to stop. She looked down to see Mike holding her wrist looking up at her.

"Do you want people to know?" Mike asked with a yawn sitting up.

"Know what?" asked Lyric looking down at him.

He just looked at her as she grinned at him. She bent down and kissed his lips quickly before walking out of the room leaving him alone in her bed. Lyric laughed a little bit as she heard him like do almost a flop in her bed as she headed towards Vinny's room. She walked into the room slowly and walked over to him. She gently shook him making him groan.

"Time for you to get up." Lyric said looking at him. "You wanted me to get you up. I know you had a long night but yes you've got to get up." She added.

Vinny rolled over and groaned as he looked up at her. She laughed a little bit as she walked out of the room leaving him alone to wake up.

"I will come back before I leave to make sure you are up." replied Lyric as went into the kitchen.

She looked around at the mess with wide eyes and quickly grabbed a trash bag from up under the counter and started cleaning.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work instead of cleaning the house?" Vinny asked as he slowly walked towards her.

"I got about an hour before I need to be there." replied Lyric as she threw him the bag and started to wash dishes in the sink.

He went to say something but stopped as Skye walked down the stairs.

"She isn't going to help so you might not want to even ask." replied Lyric looking over shoulder.

Skye glared at Lyric as she started picking up stuff from the counter top. Lyric smiled a little bit to her self as she watched Skye flirt with Vinny a little bit hoping Lyric wouldn't notice. Skye pushed Lyric away from the sink and started washing the dishes.

"Go to work." Skye said pushing her with her hip.

Lyric laughed a little bit as she walked out of the house leaving Vinny and Skye alone to clean up the house before his family got there.

"She is going to have a treat when she gets home." Skye said as Vinny was sweeping the floor. "I got a phone call last night and somebody she knows is going to show up today. I've got to pick him up from the airport today." She added.

Vinny looked at her as she turned around and jumpped on the counter top and sat there.

"A blast from the past." Skye said as Vinny walked up to her. "Don't worry no bad ones." She added.

"I wasn't going to ask." replied Vinny as he got in between her legs. "But it was nice to wake up to you this morning. You didn't have to sneak off." He added.

Skye smiled a little bit as she quickly stole a kiss before Sammi walked down the stairs. Sammi stared at them for a second before shaking her had.

"About time." Sammi said with a laugh.

Skye shook her head as Sammi got a glass of orange juice and disappeared back up stairs to the room her and Ronnie were sharing for the summer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you! I only own Lyric and Skye in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! I enjoyed writing the chapter. So read and Review...read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After a few hours at work Lyric shook her head as she took her head down. She yawned as she jogged up the stairs to the beach front home. She noticed the cars of Vinny's family were still there. She walked into the house and shut the door gently hoping not to attract attention. Vinny looked up with a smile on his face as his mom looked over at his son.<p>

"Mom this Lyric." Vinny said as he waved her over to the group. "She had to work this morning at the t-shirt store." He added.

His mom looked as if she was sizing up the smaller woman.

"Hello." Lyric said as the two of them shook hands. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower and change into a fresh clothes. I'm all sweaty." She added.

Both of them nodded at her as she looked over to the table to see all the food that was left over. His mom smiled at her son's roommate.

"Fix her a plate son, make sure it keeps warm." She said hitting her son's side.

Mike walked into the kitchen as he noticed Lyric jogging up the stairs. He walked past Vinny's mother and jogged up the stairs as she watched him.

"Are they couple?" She asked.

Vinny just shrugged his shoulder as he started fixing Lyric a plate of food. Mike walked up the stairs close behind her. Lyric turned around once she got her shirt off leaving her in her bra and lose pants. She turned around as the sound of her door opened. Mike walked in and closed the door behind him causing Lyric to smile.

"Well hello, I was about to take a shower." said Lyric as she slipped her tennis shoes off.

"Well do you feel like getting more nasty with the situation to take a shower later?" Mike asked as Lyric shook her head with a smile.

"Sorry, but no." replied Lyric as he laughed. "Guest down stairs and where is Skye?' she added.

Mike shrugged his shoulders then quickly pulled Lyric against his body. Lyric laughed a little bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Mike deepened the kiss as he walked back up against a wall without breaking the kiss. Lyric broke the kiss breathing a heavy as the door opened and Skye appeared only to close her mouth to keep from saying something.

"Oh I guess I should have knocked." Skye said looking at the two of them.

"Yes knocking would be great." Mike said as Lyric moved away from the wall.

She grabbed a halter top from the floor and slipped it on as Skye stood there with the door half way closed.

"Do you have time for a little surprised?" asked Skye as Lyric stood there looking at her.

"I guess." replied Lyric as Mike moved out of the way.

Skye kind of had a half smile on her face as she walked into the room some more and opened the door fully causing Mike's eyes to widen as a punk rock guys stood there in the hallway of their home.

"DERRICK!" shouted Lyric with a bright smile.

Lyric make like a little screaming noise as she ran to the guy. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist causing Skye and the guy to laugh as Mike stood there.

"What you are doing here?" Lyric asked as she stared at him with a bright smile.

"I am suppose to make a appearance at the club Karma." Derrick said as Skye walked out into the hallway to join the two.

Lyric hugged him once more tightly around the neck causing him to laugh. Mike stared at the three of them as if he was waiting for something.

"Oh shit." Lyric said laughing a little. "Sorry but Mike this is Derrick or Sinister which ever one you want to call him. He is my ex boyfriend. Derrick this is Mike." She added.

**~*Confessional*~**

"Last night before the whole fight situation happened between everybody. I got a phone call a friend of mine and Lyrics." Skye said looking at the camera with a smile. "I learned that he was going to be in Jersey for a few times and he wanted to come see us. He wanted to show up without Lyric knowing to surprise." She added.

As she was talking the tv cameras were showing with Skye walked into the house with Derrick close behind her. A lot of the people in the house stopped talking mid-sentence as this punk rocker walked into the house behind the Italian beauty.

"It appears that the whole house hold just met a punk rocker for the first time." Skye said laughing. "And for those of you who are wondering yes that is Sinister from I love Daisy or what ever it was called." She added with a grin.

**~*End*~**

Mike stared at the guy before shaking his hand. Derrick looked at Skye for a second then at Lyric who was standing in between the two guys.

"I'm going to run and take a shower I will be done in a matter of minutes." Lyric said looking at Derrick with a smile. "How long are you here for?" She added.

"A few days." replied Derrick and Skye at the same time.

Lyric nodded at him as she walked around Mike and grabbed her clothes she was going to change into after the shower. Derrick and Skye walked down the stairs as Lyric walked out of the room once more with Mike still standing there.

"You dated that?" Mike asked as he walked with Lyric to the bathroom. "You a hot Italian woman dated some punk ass rocker emo goth kid?" He added.

Lyric turned around with a raised eye brow as she stared at him.

"Yes I did date him, I dated him for almost two years." replied Lyric as she opened the bathroom door. "I don't think my choices in men is a problem if that is what you are implying. He is a great guy and I'm sure as hell not like all of the other punk ass bitches in Jersey Shore. I don't care if the guy is Italian, German, Irish, or punk rocker with a daughter." She added.

Mike just stared at her as she stared back.

"If we are going to be doing the whole choices of dating then you've got some straightening up to do your self." Lyric said with a grin. "I mean after all you did bring a few zoo creatures home since I've been here. I mean from what I've heard you've been bring them since before we showed up here in Jersey Shore. So Mike, if anybody has a problem with people they choose to date it would be you. My choices are perfectly fine." She added.

Before he could reply, Lyric slammed the bathroom door in his face. Mike turned around to walk away and saw Skye standing there with a blank face.

"Great going Casanova." said Skye as she looked at him. "You know for somebody who claims to just have one thing on his mind, you sure as hell get jealous quick when her ex showed up." She added.

Skye walked back downstairs once more but stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked back up at Mike as he started towards the stairs.

"Vinny's family is leaving I came up there to say that." Skye said as Mike nodded.

She turned on her heels and walked down the rest of the stairs and jumped on Derrick's back causing him to laugh. Everybody in the house watched the interaction between the two people unsure how to respond to it.

"Guys this is Derrick." Skye said as she got her feet back on the group. "He is a friend of mine and Lyric's ex boyfriend. Derrick this is Ronnie, Sammi, Jenni, Vinny, Pauly, Snooki, and you already met Mike." She added.

Everybody was unsure rather to run from him or shake his hand. Derrick put his hand down and looked at Skye for a second.

"I think it's best if I leave." Derrick said looking at Skye as he nodded at her. "I'm going to tell Lyric that I'll catch up with her later." He added.

Skye nodded at him as she watched walk up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, she turned around and glared at her room mates.

"My god he is a human, he isn't some plague!" Skye said with a glare.

Vinny went to say something but Skye put her hand up to make him shut his mouth. Lyric put her clean clothes on and wrapped her hair in a towel. She opened the door to see Derrick standing there about to knock.

"I was coming to tell you that I'm leaving." Derrick said as she raised an eye brow looking at him. "I can feel the unwelcomeness from your lovely group of room mates." He added.

"Fuck them, you came to see me and I don't care what they have to say." Lyric said as she walked into her room with him close behind her.

He closed the door and watched her dry her hair with the towel like he had done in the past. She sat down on the bed and threw the towel on the floor.

"Why did we break up?" Lyric asked looking up at him.

"Because I was a douch bag." replied Derrick laughing a little bit. "And I wanted to spread my oats some more." He added.

She laid down and he crawled in beside her. Lyric smiled as she without a second thought curled her body up against his as Skye walked into the room and locked the door so nobody else could come into the room.

"Like old times huh?" Skye said with a grin. "He isn't welcome and I find you guys curled up together in the bed." She added.

Skye sat down in her bed and looked at Lyric and Derrick as they talked softly to each other as if they didn't want her to hear.

"I'm going to go to the store I'll be back in like an hour or so." Skye said slipping on her shoes. "I'll tell the others not to bother you guys and that you guys are talking over a few things. Don't smush." She added.

"I'm not going to smush him at least not yet anyways." Lyric said with a bright grin and laugh as he tickled her sides.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I have been working on another story. I've been going to school as well. Summer Quarter. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I only own Lyric and Skye thats it. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for so much for coming." Lyric said hugging Derrick around his neck. "I needed to see some friends from before." She added.<p>

"Not a problem babygirl." replied Derrick kissing her cheek gently. "I will call when you I land." He added.

She nodded at him and kissed his lips with a peck causing him to smile. Skye watched the interaction between the two people. After a few seconds Derrick hugged Skye gently and walked into the airport.

"Ready to go home?" Skye asked as Lyric sighed with a smile.

Lyric nodded at her as she climbed into the passenger side while Skye got into the driver side. Stretching and yawn Lyric watched as plans were going up in the air.

"You'd think you guys were still a couple." Skye said as she pulled out into the busy street.

"Shut up." Lyric said hitting her arm gently. "He is one of my best friends." She added.

Skye nodded in agreement with the comment as kept driving towards the beach house. Lyric closed her eyes as the car road into the night. After about thirty minutes of driving Skye shook Lyric causing her to open her eyes.

"We are home." Skye said as she opened the driving side door.

Lyric opened her door and stepped out. Looking around trying to let her vision clear she stretched her body groaning.

"Time to go to bed?" Skye asked as they made their way up to the stairs to the house.

"Oh yea." Lyric said laughing as they walked into the house to see Vinny on the phone.

Skye walked past him without a second glance causing Lyric to look at him with a raised eye brow.

"She is still mad about what happen the other day?" asked Lyric as Vinny nodded. "I'll talk to her." She added.

"Thanks, because I don't like people being pissy at me." Vinny said as she walked off.

Lyric jogged up the stairs to see Pauly on his bed. Ronnie and Sammi where already asleep in Ronnie's bed curled up together. She walked into her room to see Skye stripping her clothes putting on her night clothes.

"Why are you still mad at them?" asked Lyric as she slipped her shoes off.

"Because they treated him like shit when he would come here or even be mentioned." Skye said looking at her. "I am shocked you didn't rip them another asshole." She added.

Lyric laughed a little bit as she sat down on the side of her small bed.

"Skye, it doesn't matter what they think about him." Lyric said as Skye looked at her. "We are the only two in this house who have a say so. We are the only ones who care about him. I love him to death and you do too." She added.

Skye nodded at her as Mike walked into the room.

"Where did you guys go?" Mike asked as he looked at both of them.

"We took Derrick to the airport." Lyric said as she stood up and walked over to her bag. "Where did you disappear to?" She added.

Mike just shrugged his shoulders causing Skye to roll her eyes at his reply.

"Go figure, now if you'll excuse us we are going to bed." Lyric said looking at him with a smile.

He walked out of the room leaving the two girls alone. Skye laughed as she watched Lyric snatch up Derrick's shirt.

"I thought you guys didn't smush." Skye said as she laid down on her bed.

"We didn't." Lyric said as she slipped his t-shirt over her head as it fell almost past her knees. "Too damn big as always." She added.

Lyric grabbed a pair of her short shorts and slipped them on up under the shirt.

"Mm even smells like him." Lyric said with a laugh.

"Ok did I miss something like totally?" asked Skye as Lyric laid down on her bed leaving her socks on. "I mean one minute you like Mike the next your like a girlfriend to Derrick again. Care to explain this one to me?" She added.

Lyric rolled on her side and looked at her friend.

"I do like Mike for some god awful fucked up reason." Lyric said as Skye nodded. "Derrick is Derrick to me. He is my best friend other then you. I can talk to him about anything and not worry about being judged. I'll love him til I die. We both know that we won't work out right now period. So yea. There was no smushing going on with him and I. I kissed him goodbye like I always do at the airport but that was the only actual like touching we did other then cuddle that one night at the club." She added.

Skye went to say something but stopped as Snookie walked well almost boucning.

"Boo, why are you in bed?" Snookie

"Because we are sleepy." Skye said with a smile. "We've got to work in the morning." She added.

Snookie did her little whine causing Skye to mock her and get a pillow thrown at her by the maker of the sound.

"No picking at me." Snookie said shaking her head. "But no going to sleep yet. Skye go make up with Vinny please he is moppy and I don't like it. And Lyric get up you've got a delivery. If I must say so it's a bit odd to see this." She added.

Lyric raised an eye brow as she got out of the bed and followed the house smurf down the stairs with Skye close behind them. Snookie pointed to the island in the middle of the kitchen to show a dozen black roses. Everybody in the house was staring at these things as if they were going to die or something.

"Lyric, I must admit these are not what you call normal if you like a girl." Pauly said touching the flowers to make sure they were real. "Red maybe or even yellow but black? Stalker!" He added.

"Nah, they aren't from a stalker." Skye said crossing her arms as Lyric read the card letting a smile go across her face. "My guess they are from Derrick." She added.

Lyric nodded at Skye as she smelt the flowers in front of her.

"Yea they are from him." Lyric said shaking her head. "Interesting I'll admit." She added

Skye laughed as she watched Lyric walk past Mike without a second thought causing the other house members to laugh a little bit.

"Poor situation. He isn't wanted anymore by the hot girl." Ronnie said laughing a little bit. "She got a hold to her ex and now realizes that she can do so much better." He added.

Mike just glared as Skye grabbed a hold of Vinny's hand pulling him upstairs leaving the house members down stairs alone once again letting the drinking start again.

"You know it's a bit funny when your ex is trying to piss the new guy you like off by doing things." Lyric said as she watched Vinny and Skye walk in.

"What?" asked Vinny with a raised eye brow.

Lyric handed him the card from the flowers and laughed as Vinny busted out laughing.

"Lyric, I hope that you like this roses. Yes you know how I am, I have to be a odd ball when it comes to you. But I am hoping that when getting these flowers they will be able to push Mike into the right direction towards you. Let me know how things work out. Love Derrick." Vinny said laughing as Skye shook her head.

"At least we know you got his approval." Skye said as Lyric was laughing at her comment.

Lyric nodded at her as she laid down on the bed as Vinny and Skye walked out once more leaving her alone. She looked at the doorway to see Mike standing there watching her.

"If you don't say something I'm going to call you a stalker." Lyric said with a small laugh. "You can come in if you want." She added.

Mike walked into the room closing the door behind him. Lyric shook her head as he got into the bed behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"Whose shirt are you wearing?" Mike asked as she rolled over facing him.

"Derricks." Lyric said as Mike sat up very quickly. "What?" She added.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I have been working on another story. I've been going to school as well. Summer Quarter. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I only own Lyric and Skye thats it. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Mike didn't bother saying anything quickly got out of the bed leaving her alone as he slammed the door. Lyric stood up from her bed and grabbed one of her hair bows. She quickly pulled the shirt up to around her waist and used her hair bow to hold it in place.<p>

"This is bullshit." Lyric said as she snatched the door open. "Mike!" she added walking down the stairs.

Jenni looked up as she saw the other tallest female in the house running down the stairs.

"Where is Mike?" Lyric asked as everybody remained quiet. "Where the fuck is he?" She added.

"He is up at the second story with some girls that Pauly brought home." Sammi replied only to get a look from Jenni. "What?" She added.

Skye walked out of Vinny's room to see Lyric walking out of the sliding glass door with Jenni, Sammi, and Ronnie close behind her.

"What is going on?" Skye asked looking at Snookie.

"I don't know really, I walked into the house and they were walking out." replied Snookie.

Before the house smurf could reply Skye and Vinny both walked out of the house leaving her alone in the kitchen. Sighing Snookie quickly followed in suit of everybody else.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Lyric asked as she stared at Mike as he was in the hot tub with Pauly and two other girls. "You go from being in MY bed to in the hot tub with two sluts you don't know nothing about." She added.

The rest of the house watched in silence as Lyric wasn't backing down til she got some answers.

"Your all fine and dandy a few minutes ago til you saw the shirt I was wearing." Lyric said as Skye shook her head. "Then you couldn't wait two seconds to go do something else. For somebody who claims to like me Mike your doing a damn good awful job of actually doing the damn wrong shit." She added.

Mike ran his hand over his face and got out of the hot tub leaving Pauly alone with the two girls.

"Lets go inside and talk about this." Mike said touching her arm.

"Hell no, you brought this upon your self Mike." replied Lyric pushing his arm away from her. "I am not going to sit back and pretend you are the victim, when in reality Mike you never are!" She added.

Mike looked at her before nodding at her.

"Do you think I don't know what you did the other night?" Mike asked looking at her. "You claim to like the Situation baby but from what I heard that night you were liking a punk ass rocker emo jackass." He added.

Lyric looked at Skye for a second before nodding her head.

"Mike have you lost your god damn mind?" asked Lyric putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Has all that damn tanning chemical shit you got going on going to your head?" she added.

Skye let a laugh slip past her lips causing Vinny to put his hand over her mouth to keep her from adding fuel to the fire that was now already blazing.

"You think that you got every fact of the story straight don't you?" Lyric said as Mike mouthed he knew what she done. "I hate to bust your chemically challenged bubble, you know nothing." She added.

"Really? Honey I don't know what you think you were doing that night but I know what you were doing." Mike said as he was drying himself off.

Lyric laughed a little bit as the two girls in the hot tub where looking at her as if she had lost her mind. Pauly shook his head at the blonde who was just all over Mike minutes before.

"How in the hell can you be so sure what happened that night?" Lyric asked with a glare. "You were fuck that whale named Alex AGAIN!" She added.

"She has nothing to do with this so don't bring her into it." Mike said pointing at her. "Besides you were all over the punk ass anyways." He added

Lyric shook her head laughing a little bit as she stared at him.

"I find that very funny Mike." Lyric said as he raised an eye brow at her. "How could you know what I was doing that night when you had your tongue so far down her throat that it was coming out of her ass." She added.

Skye laughed a little bit again as Vinny was shaking his head at the scene in front of them. Jenni was already close enough in case something else might happen between the two adults.

"Just like you fucking him in the corner." Mike shouted as Lyric let her hands go into a fist but let them remain at her side. "Just like you fucking him last night BEFORE you came and got in MY BED!" he added.

Lyric shook her head with almost a smile and pissed off look on her face. Before she could stop herself she got into his face causing a few of the cast members to jump in between the two of them.

"I want you to fuck listen to me closely Michael Sorrentino because I will only say this fucking once." Lyric said with a hiss. "I did not sleep with anybody before going into your bed. Sorry but I am not some random slut you have found in the damn clubs. So seriously just go fuck your self." She added.

Before he could reply she walked away from him and walked down the stairs with Skye close behind her. Mike shook his head and started after the two of them. Everybody else was quickly going after them as well hoping no confrontation would take place.

"I know you aren't going to talk to me like that and just walk away." Mike said as he walked into the house.

Lyric groaned as she heard his voice and walked up the stairs with both Skye and Mike close behind her. Walking into her room she sat down on the bed as both of them stormed into the room.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you will not talk to the situation like that in front of some girls." Mike said causing her to roll her eyes. "I asked nicely to come in here and talk about it but no you just had to be a damn woman and open your mouth in front of everybody." He added.

Lyric watched as Skye hid her face knowing that Lyric about to blow up.

"You want to know why nobody in the whole jersey shore area wants your ass?" Mike asked as Lyric stood up. "Because you are nothing but a two face bitch, whore, and a cunt." He added.

Right as the comment came out of his mouth Lyric's eyes widen very quickly. Before he could say something else or act Lyric already had punched him in his face causing him to stumble backwards against the door.

"You want to call me a cunt?" Lyric said jumping forward and jumping on him once more throwing left and rights. "I'll show you that I can beat your mother fucking cock sucking ass!" She added.

"RONNIE! PAULY! VINNY!" shouted Skye as she jumped up trying to pull Lyric off of their other room mate.

Within seconds the boys were in the room pulling the two of them apart. Lyric was kicking and screaming trying to her hands on Mike.

"You are nothing but a bitch!" shouted Mike.

"WHAT THE FUCK ELSE IS NEW YOU DUMBASS IDIOT!" shouted Lyric as Mike was being taken from the room by Ronnie.

Lyric was breathing heavy and screaming as the door closed leaving Skye and Jenni alone with the fuming house mate. Grabbing a hold of her light on the nightstand she threw it across the room causing it to break against the wall.

"That mother fucker!" shouted Lyric as she groaned loudly.

"Calm down please." Skye said looking at her best friend. "He isn't worth it Lyric." She added.

Lyric screamed into one of her pillows and laid down face first in the bed as Jenni was guarding the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, nobody reviewed my last two chapters :( :( thats sad..but anyways here is another chapter for you guys :) I hope you guys enjoy it. I only own Lyric and Skye thats it! Read and REview!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Lyric said as she sat up in her bed and grabbed the ice pack from Skye's hand.<p>

"You hit him pretty hard." Skye said laughing a little bit. "His jaw has a bruise on it." She added.

Lyric laughed a little bit and smiled.

"I should have broke it." replied Lyric mumbling her words.

Skye shook her head as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Lyric adjusted her top as Snookie walked into the room with Jenni and Sammi behind her.

"You got one hell of a right hook." Jenni said laughing. "I might just take some lessons from you in case I get into a fight." She added.

"He has been up since about seven fussing about how is he going to explain to people who come into the t-shirt shop wondering what happen." Sammi said as Lyric looked up at her.

Lyric laughed a bit as the other girls of the house stared at her.

"I am shocked he hasn't come up with the story that he was defending a girls honor and he won and the guy only got one punch in." Lyric said rolling her eyes. "I mean he is a guy they do ten to laugh about their battle wounds." She added.

Everybody in the room agreed with the comment as she shook up slowly. Moving her hand around she was happy that it wasn't broken.

"Anybody want to come down stairs with me?" Lyric asked as she slipped on her flip flops. "Because I might need somebody to keep me from attacking him and doing more damage." She added.

Jenni shook her head laughing as all the ladies in the house were soon making a beeline for the stairs. Lyric put the ice pack on her hand as she appeared behind Jenni down the stairs. Pauly was smiling at her as she got to the bottom.

"There is our boxer." Pauly said as he walked up to her. "Let's see how it looks compared to his face." He added nodding towards Mike who was sitting at the island in the kitchen.

He removed her ice pack to notice it was swollen.

"At least it isn't broke." Pauly said as she put the ice pack. "Now no fighting you too." He added.

"Yes dad." Skye said rolling her eyes.

Lyric walked into the kitchen and looked at Mike as she let a laugh slip past her lips as she saw what her punch had done to his jaw. He glared at her as she put her ice pack in front of him.

"Here, you need it more then me." Lyric said crossing her arms over her chest.

Before he could answer she turned around and grabbed a class from the cabinet and quickly got some orange juice before disappearing out the sliding glass door with Vinny and Skye close behind her. Lyric sat down on the couch outside and looked over her shoulder to see the two of them.

"Do you guys not have anything better to do today?" Lyric asked with a small smile. "Like work?" She added.

Skye shook her head as Vinny done the same thing.

"Well it looks like that we only for a week left here." Lyric said with a small frown. "I must admit though last night was rather enjoyable." She added.

"Punching Mike putting him in his place was enjoyable?" asked Skye as Lyric nodded at her. "Ok then." Shea dded.

Vinny shook his head at the two of them in front of her.

"Last night after it happened he was in the room punching things. I am shocked he didn't throw a punch at the wall or try to find you to do another go around." Vinny said as they looked at him. "I know you broke your lamp because we heard it. He broke the lamp in ours too." He added.

Lyric shook her head as she looked up to see Pauly and Mike both coming up the stairs. She stood up going to leave but quickly sat back down as Mike walked over to the bed looking at them.

"I think I am going go down stairs." Lyric said looking at the two of them.

"Don't let him run you off." Skye said as Vinny walked over to talk to the boys. "This is your house too for another week." She added.

Lyric nodded at her friend agreeing with the comment. She took a sip of her orange juice looked around to notice that Mike was staring at her before looking away as if he was talking to Pauly. Skye shook her head and nodded towards the stares.

"Come on, we will go have a girls day." Skye said with a smile. "We will go and find something for the club tonight." She added.

"I like that idea, we need to get Jenni, Snookie, and maybe Sammi if she wants too." Lyric said as she stood up from the couch.

Skye nodded in agreement as they both headed for the stairs. Vinny nodded at Skye as she waved at him. Pauly and Mike watched them as they disappeared out of sight.

"You know that was wrong though bro with what you called her last night." Pauly said hitting Mike's chest a little bit.

"She started it though bro!" Mike said looking at Pauly. "I thought since you guys been here longer you'd take my side on this one." He added.

Both Vinny and Pauly looked at each other then at him with almost a shocked face.

"Seriously?" Vinny asked looking at him. "You called her a cunt! Which is something that is completely off limits no matter how pissed off you are." He added.

"You are only taking up for her because you want to get into Skyes pants." Mike said looking at Vinny. "Don't worry bro, I think she is a hot piece of ass too so I'd try to some but I believe she is spoken for." He added.

Vinny went to say something but stopped holding up his hand nodding at him.

"I'll catch up with you later Pauly. I'm going to leave before I knock some fucking sense into that fucked up idiot right there." Vinny said with a glare.

Pauly nodded at him as he walked off leaving the two of them alone.

"You need to straighten up quick before you lose everybody you got rather it be friends or the girl your twisted about." replied Pauly looking at him

Before Mike could reply, Pauly walked away leaving him alone sitting on the bed. Mike sighed as he laid back on the bed.

"What is happening?" Mike asked shaking his head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright guys, another chapter for the jersey shore. I didn't expect that this story would be this long or I would even actually keep writing it. But I did. I only own Lyric and Skye thats it. I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"This is great." Lyric said as she turned around in the full length mirror in the store. "Perfect a night out on the town. What do you guys think?" She added.<p>

All the girls looked up at her as she walked out of the tiny dressing room in a black micro mini skirt and a lime green lace corset top.

"Damn." Skye said as she stared at her friend. "Somebody is going to get smushed tonight." She added.

"That would be the goal." replied Lyric as she did a turn. "I am not going to let some idiot juice head idiot ruin my time here." She added.

"Thats the way to think." Jenni said nodding at her. "Don't let any man ruin your time at the shore. So him that you can do a lot better." She added.

Skye nodded in agreement as Lyric walked back into the dressing room to change back into her other clothes.

"Your turn." Lyric said walking out of the dressing room holding her outfit looking at Skye. "Now remember you can keep Vinny's attention now just find something that will make him want to keep his attention always." She added.

Skye walked into the dressing room as Lyric walked over to where Sammi, Snooki, and Jenni were looking at something on the shelf. Skye walked out of the tiny changing area to show she was wearing short black dress with yellow skulls on it that stopped mid thigh and hugged her figure showing off every curve. Snooki hit Lyric's arm causing her to turn around along with the others to stare.

"I knew it was bad." Skye said shaking her head.

"No no no it's not." replied Sammi catching most of them off guard. "It looks great on you Allie! Vinny won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." She added.

Skye smiled a little bit as she did what Lyric had done a few minutes before showing it off. Lyric nodded at her and grinned.

"It looks great girl." Lyric said smiling. "You should buy it and wear it out tonight. I might not be the only one who gets smushed tonight." She added.

"I always get smushed." Sammi said looking at them with a grin.

Lyric walked up behind Sammi and smiled.

"We know, we hear it miss loud mouth." Lyric said with a smile as Sammi shoved her playfully.

"I wouldn't be talking." Sammi said looking at Lyric who looked up at her. "You and somebody who shall remain nameless wasn't so quiet." She added.

Lyric shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"All those nights he thought he broke my back guess what I faked aren't you proud." Lyric started singing as the others started busting out laughing. "I can be very convincing, can't I?" She added wiggling her eye brows.

Skye shook her as she walked into the changing room to get her other clothes on. After a few minutes Skye walked out and rejoined the girls as they were joking around about some classes that Lyric had on.

"Getting them?" Lyric asked as Skye nodded.

"I think that tonight a few of us will be getting smushed." Skye said winking at her friend.

All the girls walked to the cashier and quickly paid for their things and walked out of the store to realize that they had spent nearly four hours in the store.

"The guys are gonna be pissed." Skye said looking at her watch.

"And?" Lyric asked with a raised eye brow as she climbed into the driver seat. "They take all day to their normal bullshit so we can for once do what we want ALL day." She added.

Jenni nodded in agreement from the passenger seat. Sammi and Snooki also agreed form the backseat as Skye was the one in the middle. Lyric pulled out into the busy street as the girls started talking about something random as they headed home.

"Do any of you guys know a single guy?" Lyric asked as she kept her eyes on the road. "I need a hot guy who I can dance the night way with and maybe do a little smushing afterward." She added.

Jenni looked as if she was thinking as the other ones where doing the same.

"Don't rack your brains too hard. I don't want anybody busting a blood vessel." replied Lyric as she turned into the drive way. "I'll find somebody at the club." She added.

She put the car in park and grabbed her bags as the other housemates were doing the same as the guys walked out from the house.

"About time you got back." Vinny said as he laughed a little. "I was wondering if you guys got kidnapped or yall went away without saying anything." he added.

"Sorry Vinny but your stuck with Skye. I had her for years. Now it's your turn." replied Lyric laughing as she walked into behind him.

Skye shook her head as she put her bags down on the floor.

"You two make me sound like a child being shipped off between parents." Skye said shaking her head with a smile. "So with that being said. MOMMY I DON'T WANNA GO!" She added doing a fake cry and pout.

Snooki quickly walked over to where Skye was and put her arms around her waist and shook the two of them back and forth.

"It's ok babygirl, your step snooki momma is here." Snooki said causing everybody to bust out laughing.

Snooki smiled brightly up at her roommate who was now hugging her tightly.

"I must admit I like step snooki momma better." Skye replied with a little laugh. "Your fired momma." She added pointing at Lyric.

Lyric did a fake pout before laughing as Ronnie and Mike came through the sliding glass doors.

"Well since the guys are coming back from work, I believe I am going to go start getting ready the night out." Lyric said without laying her eyes on Mike. "Anybody want to come help me?" She added.

Most of the girls went up stairs but Sammi stayed down stairs close to Ronnie's side.

"Have fun today?" Ronnie asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yea we got a few clothes for tonight to go out in." Sammi said nodding at him. "I was surprised we got along so well for a little while." She added.

"Did she say anything about you know the situation?" Mike asked as Sammi stared at him as if he grew to heads. "What?" He added.

Sammi stood up from the chair she was in and looked at him with a blank stare.

"Not one word." Sammi said with a hiss. "Mike, If I were you I'd quickly say I'm sorry before I lost something that meant a little something to me." She added.

"She don't mean anything." Mike said as Ronnie shook his head. "She is just another notch." He added.

Before he could say or do something else Sammi threw the rest of her water on Mike causing him to jump a little bit as Ronnie got in between the two of them quickly.

"Go fuck your self." Sammi said as she walked away leaving the two guys alone in the kitchen.

Lyric watched as Sammi walked into her room looking as if she was trying to calm her nerves.

"Got room for one more?" Sammi asked looking at her.

"Sure, are you ok?" asked Lyric as Skye and Snooki walked into the room.

Sammi nodded at her as she put her bags on Skye's bed and sat down on the end as Lyric eyed her closely for a second as all the girls around her started trading things and getting ready for the night out.

**~*Hours Later*~**

"Let's go!" Lyric shouted as she shook her butt a few times causing the other girls to laugh.

"Who is ready to party tonight?" Snooki asked with a small laugh. "Who shall keep a eye on Lyric here so she can't get too drunk?" She added.

Lyric shook her head as she walked out the room following the other girls down the stairs. Ronnie looked up eyeing all the girls as they came into view.

"Is that skirt short enough?" Pauly asked as he leaned over a little bit looking up at Lyric.

"What don't like it?" Lyric said with a small pouting face. "Oh well your not my dad." She added.

Pauly shook his head as she hugged him a little bit. Mike watched the interaction between the two of them silently as Ronnie and Vinny stood beside him.

"Sure she doesn't mean anything?" Ronnie asked not taking his eyes off of Pauly and Lyric who were joking around in the small living room area.

"I mean because from here I'd think they would make a cute couple." Sammi said putting her arm around Ronnie's waist. "What do you say baby? Don't you think that Pauly and Lyric would make a great couple." She added.

Ronnie nodded in agreement as Mike looked at Vinny who was nodding as well.

"I think we should play match maker." Jenni said walking up to the small group.

"I agree." Sammi said with a smile. "But tonight, we go clubbing!" She added.

Lyric cheered loudly as she heard the word clubbing. Skye walked into the small living room and was hold what looked like a homemade tray.

"Since we are taking a cab tonight." Skye said with a smile. "Let's do a little house shot." She added holding up the tray.

Without a second thought everybody quickly grabbed a shot from the homemade tray leaving one. Grabbing the small shot glass her self.

"Let's party!" shouted Lyric as she quickly drank the shot shaking her head. "Ahh! Tequila!" She added laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys another chapter for you! I hope you guys like it! I only own Lyric and Skye thats it! Well and another person who is mentioned later in the story but it's ok he isn't a big part but u'll see. So anyways read and review! Read and enjoy! REVIEW!**

**~*Karma*~**

"Thank you." Lyric said as she took her drink from Skye. "It makes two so shush." She added.

Lyric walked off before Skye could say anything else. Skye grabbed a hold of her beer bottle from the bartender and walked over to where Vinny and Pauly was standing.

"She is going to be drunk by the end of the night." Skye said as she stole a kiss from Vinny.

"She is adult." Pauly said as Skye rolled her eyes in response to his comment. "What?" He added.

Skye looked back over at Lyric who was now dancing with some guy not but a few feet from where Mike was dancing with three girls.

"She is one of those girls who doesn't have a limit." shouted Skye. "She does know when to say stop with the drinks but her idea of stopping is after about fifteen. She has a high limit for it. And when she gets drunk completely wasted, there is no telling what she is willing to do." She added.

Pauly looked shocked as he looked over at Lyric who looked like she didn't have a care in the world expect dancing. Vinny looked down at Skye for a few seconds before grabbing her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Just dance and stop worrying about her." Vinny said as Skye looked at him with a yea ok look. "She is adult Skye. You both are. Stop trying to be her mother and dance with me." he added.

Lyric did a thumbs up at Skye who did a slow one back but started slowly to get into the groove of things. After a few songs Skye was breathing heavy and fanning her self as Lyric was talking to guy in the order with another drink in her hand.

"How many does that make?" Skye asked looked at Snooki.

" I believe it is four." replied Snooki shaking her head. "Are we in for a shocker?" She added.

Skye nodded as she noticed Lyric was now making out with the guy in the corner. Jenni looked at her with wide eyes as Snooki done the same.

"Should we go stop her?" asked Jenni looking at Skye.

"I don't know." replied Skye shaking her head. "But I would keep a close eye though in case they try to leave. Then we can stop them." She added.

Both girls nodded at her as she walked over to the bar and grabbed another beer as she handed him the empty beer bottle. Lyric walked up to the bar putting her empty glass on the bar top.

"Thats enough." Skye said without looking at her.

"The night have just started Skye, lighten up." Lyric said grabbing the drink from the bartender handing him the money. "Live it up. Go screw Vinny in the dark corner. Nobody will notice." She added.

Skye watched with wide eyes as Lyric walked back over to the corner and started talking to the guy once more.

"Bitchy much?" Ronnie said as he walked up the bar.

"Uh huh, just wait she goes from being bitchy to being lovey dovey in a split second." replied Skye shaking her head. "She is like the bipolar drunk." She added.

Grabbing the drinks he ordered he turned around to see Lyric was making out the with guy who she was talking too.

"She sure got over Mike quick." Ronnie said as Skye looked up at him.

"Nope, she is trying to piss him off that's what she is doing." replied Skye walking over to Vinny and Pauly once more. "And by the looks of things she is doing a pretty damn good job of it." She added.

The small group looked over at Mike who was still dancing with the girls but glaring at the twosum in the corner with a ice cold glare.

"Let's drink up!" shouted Lyric from across the club.

Taking a sip of her drink she shook her head body and out a small scream as the others shook their heads.

"You guys, I spoke to the bartender he says that she has had enough to drink that would knock people on their asses." Jenni said causing Skye to look at her direction. "She has total of about eleven or twelve drinks." She added.

Skye shook her head and finished her third beer of the night as she walked over to Lyric and touched her shoulder.

"Come on we are going home." Skye said nodding towards the door.

"I don't want to go home." replied Lyric looking at her as she finished her drink. "I am not ready to go home. Go home without me I'll be there later." She added.

"No, we are leaving and we are going now." replied Skye with stern voice.

Lyric glared at her best friend before making almost a groaning noise before smiling.

"Can he come with us?" Lyric asked pointing up to the guy behind her. "His name is Eric." She added.

"How drunk are you Eric?" Skye asked looking up at the guy who looked as if he was holding her best friend from falling.

He gave a little laugh before smiling.

"I've had one drink, I'm not much of a drinker." replied Eric nodding at her. "I promise since she is so drunk that I'll go to the house with her but we will not do anything." She added.

Skye just shook her head knowing she should say no she just walked away with the two of them close behind her.

"He isn't drunk." Skye said as the gang walked out of the club. "But who knows, some people are good actors." She added.

The housemates quickly filed out of the club and out onto the side walk. After a few minutes of waiting everybody gathered into two cabs. Skye, Vinny, Lyric, Eric, and Jenni were in a cab while Ronnie, Mike, his girl he picked up, Snooki, and Sammi in the other.

"Guys this is Eric. Eric meet Skye,Vin, and Jenni." Lyric said as he nodded at her room mates. "Now that we have found out who is who." She added.

Skye went to say something but stopped before she got anything out because Lyric was already once more making out with the guy in the backseat.

"She is drunk." Jenni said shaking her head. "This is not going to be good when we get home." She added.

After a few minutes of driving the cabs pulled to a stop outside the curve of their beach front home for the summer. Everybody piled out of the cabs. Lyric grabbed a hold of Eric's hand but he stood still on the sidewalk looking at her.

"Aren't you coming in?" Lyric asked with a smile. "I would like to cuddle up and maybe do some other things with you." She added with a giggle.

"I will have to decline the offer." Eric said causing Lyric to frown. "Because you are drunk and I wanted to see you home safe for myself. But I gave you my number it's in your pocket book. If you still feel the need to cuddle with me when your sober then give me a shout." He added.

Lyric stood there as the others went into the house and he walked away from her leaving her standing there. She shook her head and turned to walk into the house to see Mike's blonde date walking down the steps with Mike waving at her from the porch area.

"She too young for you or to old?" asked Lyric as she slowly climbed the stairs.

"She had to work tomorrow and didn't want to miss it." Mike replied as they walked into the house.

Skye sat down on the beanbag and laid back with a smile.

"She wasn't you so he sent her home." replied Skye as Mike kicked the beanbag.

Lyric rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Who has to work tomorrow?" asked Lyric as she looked around at her room mates.

"Pauly and Ronnie which would explain why they didn't get wasted tonight." replied Snooki as she stood beside Lyric. "Where is your hot guy friend you were going to smush?" She added.

"He went home told me that when I was sober to call him." replied Lyric rolling her eyes.

"You can cuddle with me tonight." Snooki said as Lyric smiled.

Lyric nodded at her small friend and kissed her forehead. Skye looked up quickly as Lyric bent down and kissed Snooki on the lips causing just about everybody to stop what they were doing and stare the two girls who were wildly making out in the middle of their kitchen.

"Damn." Mike said blinking a few times.

"I told you!" shouted Skye as she stood up slowly with the help of Vinny. "Break it up ladies." She added.

Lyric broke the kiss and quickly started fanning her face.

"Damn who knew smuferette could kiss." Lyric said putting her arm around Snookie's shoulder. "I am going to bed." She added.

Snookie hugged her around the waist and smiled.

"Goodnight, remember you can cuddle with me if you want." replied Snookie as Skye was shaking her head.

Lyric nodded at her and kissed her head once more before walking out of her grip and up the stairs. Skye went to say something but Vinny put his hand over her mouth keeping her quiet as Mike followed behind her.

"I think she was thinking since the guy she picked up wasn't available she went with the next person she thought would be good for the job." replied Jenni shrugging her shoulders. "But I am glad she is drunk because maybe she won't remember it." She added.

"Who wants to bet that some smushing will be going on tonight?" Pauly asked wiggling his eyes brows.

"When isn't there?" replied Vinny with a grin as he and Skye made their way towards his room.

**~*Upstairs*~**

Lyric stripped off her club clothes and grabbed a pair of old messed up pants and a tank top and slipped them on.

"All that time getting ready for a damn guy trying to find one to piss him off and I get one almost smused!" shouted Lyric to her self as she was wiping her make up off her face. "But noo I had to find the only god damn gentleman on the damn east coast!" She added.

"You know the first sign going crazy is talking to your self."

Lyric turned to the side to see Sammi standing with a smile.

"I'm drunk there is a difference." replied Lyric as she walked over to her bed and got up under the covers. "Turn the light off please and close the door." She added.

"See you in the morning." replied Sammi as she walked out of the room.

Lyric rolled over and cuddled up against her pillow and let out a groan as the door opened letting the light in.

"I want to sleep people stop coming in here god damnit!" shouted Lyric hitting her pillow and sitting up straight. "Get out mike my god!" She added once she saw who had came into her room.

"Shut up." Mike said as he pulled back the covers and got into her bed. "Make room." He added.

Without saying a word shocking her self in her drunken state she moved closer to the wall and looked at him in the dark.

"Can we just cut the bullshit that is going on between us?" Mike asked as he pulled Lyric closer to him. " I am a asshole and your well a bitch but we both already know this." He added.

Lyric hit him hard in the face with a small slap causing him to jump back just a bit but not out of the bed. Mike grabbed her hand and held it in place so she couldn't do anything.

"Mike do me a favor." Lyric said as he just stared at her. "Kiss me." She added.

Without a second thought he quickly pulled her down and captured his lips with hers. After a few seconds of kissing Mike broke the kiss and was breathing heavy.

"If you tell me right now that you felt nothing I will get out of this bed and walk out of the room and we will just be friends nothing more." Mike said hoping he could make out her facial features.

Lyric bit her bottom lip for a few seconds as if she was trying to figure out what to say. Sighing out loud from Lyric caused Mike let her hand go and got out of the bed.

"Goodnight." Mike said nodding towards the door.

"Mike?" Lyric said as he turned back around.

Grabbing a hold of his hand she pulled him hard back down onto the bed and down on top of her. She quickly captured his lips with her own this time and deepening it as she went.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Another chapter. I might put up another one later tonight. But don't hold me to that. I only got this one out within two hours so it's unsure of how it might want to work. But if not I am sorry. So Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I only own Lyric and Skye and the other two people that will be mentioned. So enjoy guys! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Skye opened her eyes slowly as the sound of knocking on the front door caused her to groan.<p>

"People it's early in the morning." Skye said as she stayed there hoping that the person would go away.

She curled her body up against Vinny's who in response wrapped his arm around her holding her tight. As soon as she closed her eyes again the knocking once more started causing her to groan louder.

"This better be the damn important." Skye said as she got out of the bed and grabbed a hold of Vinny's short and slipped them. "Oh it better." She added grabbing one of his shirts as well.

Walking out of the room she slipped the shirt on as the knocking kept going on and becoming louder then before.

"Ok ok my god damn I'm coming hold your god da." Skye said as she opened the door and stopped mid sentence. "Daddy? What are you doing here?" She added.

The old man smiled brightly at his daughter.

"Good afternoon my daughter. Glad to see you could get out of bed long enough to open the door for us."

"Us?" Skye asked with a raised eye brow.

He nodded at her as Lyric's father David walking up the stairs to the house holding some bags in his hands.

"Could you guys like come back in a hour or two?" Skye asked hoping they would agree and not ask questions. "Because the whole house isn't up yet and we need to get ready." She added pointing down at her clothes.

"We drove four hours to get here Skye Leighanne Rizzo. I will not wait another hour or two just for you to get your room mates up."

Skye closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lanzo the girls weren't aware that we were coming so it's only fair we give them a few minutes to get ready at least." David said looking at his long time friend.

"What my daughter is saying David, if you'd read between the lines is that she needs to time to tell your daughter that you are here and she needs to get over the hang over pretty quick." replied Lenzo as David just looked at him. "But very well Skye go tell your room mates that we are here. While you are doing that, at least allow into the house and out of the heat. We will start a late lunch for you and your room mates." He added.

Skye nodded at her father and moved out of the way letting him and Lyric's father into the beach house. She closed the door and pointed to the kitchen as David thanked her as Lanzo followed her.

"I will return shortly and I'll be properly dressed this time." Skye said nodding at her.

"See to it that you man your sleeping with is very aware that your father is here." Lanzo said walking off as she quickly ran up the stairs.

Skye quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door that she shared with Lyric gently. Opening the door she saw Lyric curled up next to Mike as she was before she answered the door. Walking over to her quickly, Skye shook Lyric gently.

"Hey Lyric, wake up." Skye said shaking her head.

"Go away Skye, my head hurts." replied Lyric hiding her face in Mike's shoulder.

"Our dads are here." replied Skye quickly.

Lyric's eyes widen within a matter of seconds as the comment came out of Skye's mouth.

"Please tell me your kidding me." Lyric said holding her sheet to her chest to keep from showing her chest to Skye.

"I wish I was, but you might want to get dressed and look all pretty for daddy." Skye said nodding. "And make sure you cover up the hickie on your neck." She added.

Lyric's hand quickly went around her neck as the other one held the sheet in place. Mike groaned a little bit as he rolled over to see the girls looking at him.

"Morning Sunshine." Skye said with a little nod. "We need you to very so secretively go to your room and pretend that you were there all night long." She added.

"Why?" Mike asked as he sat up slowly. "I didn't do nothing wrong." He added.

"I know you didn't, but our dad's are here and well our dad's a lot worse then some of the others I'm sure you've met." replied Skye as Lyric handed him his boxers from beside the bed.

Mike rubbed his face for a second before slipping the boxers under the cover and quickly maneuvering them on. Pulling the covers back he quickly slid off the bed and grabbed his shorts and shirt from the bed.

"I've got to pee." Skye said walking out of the room quickly and to the bathroom.

Mike shook his head at Skye as she disappeared. Lyric grabbed her shirt from the floor and slipped it on. Mike reached down and threw her a pair of underwear and some shorts.

"Thanks." Lyric said slipping them on under the cover.

Standing up slowly Lyric looked up at Mike who was still standing there. She went to say something but was quickly cut off by Mike kissing her on the lips. Skye walked back into the door way and let a small smile slip past her lips.

"We do not need you guys to smush with our dad's down stairs so Mike detract those lips from Lyric's lips and go to your room slowly." Skye said laughing. "They are in the kitchen so make sure you are like flash or something." She added.

Mike laughed at his broke the kiss. Lyric shook her head as she walked over to her dresser and started picking out clothes as he walked out of the bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs. Skye closed her eyes as she watched him to the bottom step that was viable from the kitchen. Lyric turned around and smiled as nothing happened that they could hear.

"Since I'm in Vinny's clothes, go tell the others who are here that they are here since they don't get scared." Skye said nodding at her.

Lyric went to walk out of the room but Snooki was standing there looking at them with a sleepy look.

"Who hired cooks for us?" Snooki asked rubbing her eyes just a bit.

"That would be our dad's smuffette." Lyric said smiling. "Come on I've got to tell Jenni that they are here. Then we'll go tell Sammi and Vinny." She added.

Snooki followed Lyric out of the room and back over to her room that she was sharing with Jenni. Jenni was sitting on up the bed with a sleepy look.

"Mine and Skye's dads are down states making us lunch." Lyric said as she looked at him. "I don't know why they are. And I find it a bit odd since we've got a few more days here." She added.

"I was wondering why I was smelling food and I knew none of us were up after our night last night." Jenni said with a small laugh.

Lyric laughed a little bit as she walked back into her room as Snooki laid back down in her own bed.

"Hand me my red tank top from the dresser please." Lyric said as Skye was buttoning her blue jeans.

Skye threw it at her causing her to laugh.

"I said hand." Lyric said shaking her head.

Lyric quickly dripped her shirt off and slipped on another bra and then put the tank top on as Jenni walked into the room.

"Glad I was a girl." Jenni said as both girls laughed. "Nice hickie." She added.

"Is it that bad?" Lyric asked as she changed into a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her curves.

"Girl if my dad was blind he could see that sucker." Jenni said handing Lyric the mirror from the dresser. "At least we know that you guys smushed and you enjoyed it. By the way how come you aren't hung over with the headache?" She added.

Lyric grabbed the mirror quickly from her friend's hands and saw it. Cussing a little bit she smiled up at Jenni.

"I got the headache by all means, I've got where light kills me because of it being my dad I think I can hide it." Lyric said as Skye handed her sunglasses. "See? I can say I got pink eye or something. But I shall kill Mike first." She added.

Both Skye and Jenni laughed at the comment as Lyric grabbed her make up bag and quickly started trying to cover up the hickie that was left over from the nights activities.

"I'm going to go down stairs." Skye said slipping on a pair of flip flops. "So please find your way down there to help me deal with them." She added.

Jenni followed her out of the room leaving Lyric alone. After a few minutes, Lyric walked out of the room and took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to see Jenni, Snooki, and Skye in the kitchen talking to their dad.

"Glad to see you could join us Ms. De Luca." Lanzo said looking at his daughter's best friend.

"Glad to see you could show up unannounced Mr. Rizzo." replied Lyric as she sat down beside Snooki.

Lyric smiled at her dad who walked over and hugged her gently and kissed her head.

"You are a adult you didn't have to try to hide that hickie." David said whispering in his daughter's ear.

Lyric looked up at her dad with wide eyes as he walked back over to what he was doing before she entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hard to believe that I made it to 20 chapters :) I am shocked that I kept writing it! But let me know what you think though! I'm excited that I wrote this much :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is a bit late. But I have had things I had to do. But also my classes are coming up again soon. I am not sure when I will be writing. But I will try my best. So here is this for now. Read and Review PLLLLLEASE ..let me know what you think :P I only own Lyric and Skye thats it!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks Sir." Vinny said as he sat down beside Skye as he was handed a plate to help himself to the food.<p>

Lyric watched as Skye was sitting there waiting to see if something would happen in between the guy she was some what with and her father.

"We have chicken Alfredo, homemade bread sticks that were baked by Skye's mom, and salad." David said as he nodded at Vinny. "And for dessert we have Cannolis from Carlos bakery." he added.

Lyric let out a small squeal causing the people around the table to look at her with a raised eye brow.

"I love their cannlois I'm sorry." Lyric said laughing as Mike sat down beside her slowly. "Dad this is Mike, Mike this is my dad David and that is Lanzo he is Skye's dad." She added.

David shook his hand while Lanzo nodded his head at the man from the other end of the table. Lyric handed Mike a plate so he could join the rest of the house mates eating.

"How did you guys react when these two came into the house late?" asked Lanzo as he wiped his mouth.

"At first I won't lie, I thought we were going to have some trouble." Sammi said as the others nodded. "We didn't get along at first. We butted heads a few times but after a while it changed up we are are on ok terms now I believe." She added.

Lyric hugged the girl sitting right to her a little.

"I have to agree with Sammi." Mike said as he looked up at the man who answered the question. "The night they appeared there was already a fight going on about something. Then when they walked in and hang some bags I was like oh great more people who will cause issues and fights." He added.

"Well lucky there was only a handful of those." Skye said nodding at him. "Some were worse than others." She added.

Lyric nodded in agreement.

"Did you and Skye enjoy the work you guys have to do?" asked David looking at his daughter.

"Yes sir, we work a local t-shirt shop that prints shirts saying on it." Lyric replied as she took a small sip of her coke. "I enjoy it. I love meeting new people. I'd love to have a chance to do it again." She added.

David nodded at his daughter's reply and looked at Skye who was laughing at something Vinny had done. David shot his daughter a look who quickly just smiled at him and quickly turned her attention to Mike who was beside her and talking to him.

"Skye, are you enjoying this summer?" asked Lanzo as his daughter looked up.

"Yes sir, I am kind of sad that it's ending thought." replied Skye as Lyric nodded in agreement. "I am hoping to do it again sometime." She added.

Lanzo just looked at her and shook his head a little bit.

"Mike, can I talk to you?" David asked as he put his fork down his plate. "Alone outside." he added.

Lyric looked up at her dad with a raised eye brow as Skye was smiling a little bit as Mike nodded without saying a word. Lyric watched as the two of them closed the sliding glass door and went up to the next level.

"Guess your dad knew you were going to try to listen." Jenni said with a smile. "You are nosey." She added.

"I am not!" Lyric said laughing a little bit. "Ok so maybe I am." She added.

The whole group around the table busted out laughing at the comment.

~*Next Level*~

"Son, I am going to be straight and to the point with you." David said as he sat down in a chair looking at Mike. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?" He added.

Mike's head snapped towards the older gentleman within a matter of seconds. David put his hands together and looked at the man in front of him who was now real nervous.

"You better not lie to me boy." David said pointing his finger at him. "I saw that hickie that was on my daughter's neck when we arrived here earlier today. I promise that if you lie to me and I find out about that. I promise you son that you better look over your shoulders because I know a lot of people." He added.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect to you but your daughter is a grown woman." Mike said as David looked at her. "I honestly believe what she does really isn't well your concern. But to answer your question though out of the goodness of my heart. Yes I am sleeping with your daughter Lyric." He added.

David nodded at him a few seconds before sighing.

"Do you plan on marrying my daughter?' David said as Mike's eyes widen. "I mean you slept with her son, where I come from if you love a woman you marry her then you sleep with her. But then again I am a old man and I from Italy. I have a few connections if you know what I'm saying." He added with a slick smile.

Mike stared at him with wide eyes as David nodded.

"I mean you kind of done it backwards by sleeping with her but it doesn't mean you can't marry her." David said nodding at him.

David looked at Mike who was still unsure how to answer the question. Mike looked at Lyric's father with some like unsure look on his face.

"Sir I am going to admit your daughter is a really nice woman." Mike said as David nodded at him. "But I do believe it's a little bit late to be talking about marriage right now. Please don't kill me." He added.

David busted out laughing causing Mike to look more confused than ever. Shaking his head trying to control his breathing, David looked up with a smile.

"I'm just messing with ya kid." David said as Mike relaxed quickly and started laughing a little bit. "What my daughter does is her business, I can't stop her from doing what she wants. She is a adult. So if you sleep with her you do." He added.

"Thank you god." Mike said shaking his head.

David laughed as they both stood up and David stopped laughing suddenly.

"But I am being serious about this, if you break her heart I'll break your neck." David said causing Mike to stiffen up. "That is not a threat, that is a promise. I am not saying I will do it either just so you know." He added.

Mike nodded at him as David left him alone on the next level. Mike sat down on the couch as David walked back into the kitchen causing people to look up him.

"David, did you throw him over the railing?" Skye asked looking at him. "You know you do not need anymore lawsuits or cops after you." She added.

"No I did not do that. He is alive and well I mean I might have scared him to death but it's ok." replied David as the rest of the house mates were either laughing or shocked at what he said. "I am a dad so I have to do that. It's my right." he added.

Jenni and Vinny looked at each other for a second as Skye looked at them smiling.

"He has a bit of a problem with trying to boss the cops around or beating them up." Skye said as they just looked at her. "Don't worry, Lyric didn't get that gene thank god." She added.

"Are you sure about that baby?" Vinny said looking at Skye. "She beat the hell out of Mike that one night when he called her a cunt." He added.

Skye closed her eyes quickly as the word came out of his mouth.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH CALLED HER WHAT?" shouted David causing everybody to jump.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes I know very very short. But I promise it will be worth it! I know it took me a while to update but I'm in college again and have four classes. So I am hoping this makes up for the lack. The next chappy should be up within the next few days I'm hoping. But I hope you guys like. I only own the people that do NOT appear on the Show. ENJOY! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"MICHAEL!" shouted David as he stood up from the set.<p>

Both Lyric and Skye quickly jumped up following him out of the house with others close behind them. Once the girls reached the stairs they saw Lyric's father yelling at Mike who was trying to keep a distance between him and his elder. Rather it was putting a couch between them or more distance. Producers were already standing by in case of something serious went down.

"You son of a bitch!"

"WE WERE BOTH DRUNK!" shouted Mike as the older man stared.

David glared as the others watched around the twosome.

"I don't give a rats damn ass if my daughter was coked out of her damn mind, I am going to beat your fake tan Italian ass."

Mike's eyes widen as the older gentlemen lunged toward him, Lyric grabbed a hold of Mike's arm putting him behind Skye and herself.

"Oh no you aren't getting me into this." Skye said moving out of the way of the pissed off father.

Lyric shot her a look for a second before turning her attention back to her father who was standing there looking at her.

"Lyric De Luca, move out of my way RIGHT NOW!"

"No." She said without breaking her ground standing in the middle of her what ever he was and her father. "I'm going to stand by and watch you almost kill a guy because he called me something. Don't worry I called him a few choice words also! Hell do you see the fading bruise?"

David looked around his sister's head to see what was talking about.

"I did that, I was the one who jacked him already." Lyric said as she stared at him with a glare. "I already took care of business. No need to go on a mission to save daughter. I'm a grown ass woman I can handle myself." She added.

"You are my daughter, therefore I have the right to defend your honor." David said as the others stand around waiting. " I swore the day you were born that I would let no man hurt you!" He added.

Lyric closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm woman dad, you can't protect me forever." Lyric said as Mike was standing to the side now instead of behind her. "You can't, Mom can't, not even those people who protect you." She added.

Skye closed her eyes as Lyric mentioned those people without saying names knowing something was about to blow.

"I think it's best if we leave now." Lanzo said stepping forward. "Skye, I'm sorry we are leaving you guys with the mess, but I think you agree with me." He added.

Skye nodded at her father as David was staring at his daughter with a blank face. Lyric not once stopped staring at her father as if they were having a staring contest. Lanzo grabbed David's arm and kind of giving it a yank. Shaking his head as if shaking thoughts out, he started following Lanzo to leave.

"That wasn't too bad." Vinny said as David stopped walking.

Before anybody could say anything or do something David lunged towards Mike and the camera's to stop rolling.


End file.
